Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by Lovely Rita Harrison
Summary: What happens when a girl from 2011 gets thrown back in time to Liverpool 1958 and meets three of the original Beatles? Will she fall for her favorite Beatle or will John steal her heart away? Find out in this time warped tale-Do YOU want to know a secret?
1. Tell Me What You See

_So this is my first story on Fanfiction. Maggie lives in a small town in the U.S. and is a HUGE Beatles fan. I know the summary was lame, but bare with me. Italicized words are Maggie's thoughts f.y.i. SO READ BIZNATCHES!_

Maggie sat at the dining room table as she did her homework. She hated homework. She found it monotonous and boring. Maggie was about to finish her seventh algebra problem, when she heard a knock at the door. She would have gotten up to answer it, but her mom already had.

"Maggie, it's John," her mother said from the other room.

This was strange. Her friends never hung out on school days. Plus, she hadn't seen John in almost a month, even though he lived next door.

_Whatever_, she thought as she abandoned her homework, _anything's better than this._She walked through the kitchen to the living room and as she stepped into the room, something happened. Maggie felt like she'd been transformed, as if she'd stepped into a different time. There was a sudden gust of wind and when it was gone, everything was different.

Maggie looked around the changed room. The suede couch and thin TV were replaced by a brown, tweed sofa and fireplace. The floor was a dark wood with scatter rugs in various placed. Wallpaper covered the once beige walls.

Maggie was stunned; she couldn't believe what she saw. She looked back at the kitchen. It was just as different as the living room.

Her mom said, "Maggie, dear, what's wrong?"

Maggie looked back at her mother, who was now wearing a pale pink dress that accented her waist. She was also wearing an apron. _She never wears aprons, let alone dresses around the house,_ Maggie thought.

Her mother looked concerned. "Maggie, darling are you sick? Do you need to go to hospital?"

Why did her mother have an accent that sounded so familiar? _Well, say something moron!_ Maggie silently said to herself. "No I uh just got dizzy for a minute."

She had an accent similar to her mother's.

"Well, John's here so you two can meet up with the other lads."

_Other lads?_ What was her mother talking about?

"Oh…" is all she said as she walked toward the door. When Maggie saw who was standing there, her heart almost stopped. _He_ was _definitely not_the 'John' she'd been expecting. The 'John' standing at her doorstep was none other than John Lennon, himself!

_Did you like it? Did you, did you? Review por favor! Constructive criticism is appreciated but BE NICE!_


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! So this is chapter two, hope you all like it! Oh and anything in italics in Maggie's thoughts FYI hehehehe ENJOY!_

Maggie thought she would faint. She stood staring at John for what seemed like hours.

"What? You've never seen a more beautiful face?" John smiled as he flattered himself. Maggie didn't know how to respond. Instead, she laughed.

"Well, we don't want to keep the boys waitin', do we?" John asked.

"Just have her back by a reasonable hour, John, or her father will-"

"Cripple me, I know," John interjected.

"Have fun!" her mother called as they walked away from the house.

Maggie looked at her new surroundings. Brick houses were everywhere and the sky was a depressing gray. She looked up at John as they walked down the street. His hair was greased back and he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He looked so young compared to what he would later become. _Funny how fame made you look older than you actually were, _Maggie contemplated.

"Ah, still admiring me face, I see," John said as he interrupted her thoughts.

Maggie blushed, "In your dreams John Lennon!" _Am I really having a conversation with John Lennon? _

"Oh right! I forgot…" he winked as he said it.

"What are you talking about?" she was very curious about what he said.

"Oh what a young naïve bird we are today," he patted her head as he said it as if she were a child.

"John! What the 'ell are you talking about?" Maggie hated feeling excluded. At the same time she noticed how strong her accent was.

"Alright, alright. No need to curse," he responded. How ironic. From what Maggie had read about The Beatles, John had the biggest potty mouth out of all of them.

"I was just teasin' you about that kid Harrison," he explained. Maggie didn't understand any of this. She had already accepted the fact that she was in the '50s or '60s, but why was John suddenly bringing up George? She hadn't said anything about him or even met him for that matter.

"What about George?" Maggie asked confused.

"Oh, don't be daft!" John practically yelled, "All of Liverpool knows you're in love with the teddy!"

Maggie blushed a crimson red. She couldn't believe everyone knew. George was her favorite Beatle and she did tell everyone she "loved" him, in the future though! She'd only been in the past for 15 minutes and already all of Liverpool knew she had a crush on George Harrison.

Maggie looked up at John and as if reading her mind John laughed and said, "No, the kid's too daft. He doesn't know." A wave of relief washed over her. _Okay I can handle this._

They rounded a corner and came to a small pub. John opened the door and said, "Birds first," and smiled. Maggie playfully punched his shoulder as she walked through the door. As John walked in he started waving. Maggie looked in the direction he was waving and saw Paul and George waving at them. Maggie's heart literally skipped a beat when she saw George smiling his half crooked smile. _Is this really happening? _

_Kinda short, I know. Soooo did ya like it? Did ya, did ya? Review por favor! Gracias! _


	3. Act Naturally

_**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! So, in this chapter we meet a new character inspired by my best friend. Enjoy, **__**but don't rush. None of your five-bar gate jumps and over sort of stuff.**__** Hehe**_

Maggie had managed to walk her star-struck self to where George and Paul were sitting. There was a girl sitting with them. She was seated across Paul wearing a blue blouse and matching pencil skirt. Her hair was dark and shoulder length. Paul and George had their hair greased back like John's and they were wearing collared shirts and jeans.

Maggie sat down next to the mystery girl, while John sat at the head of the table. "Glad you two could join us," Paul said moodily.

"Not my fault, Macca. Maggie Mae here was the 'old up," replied John.

"Oh, I see. Did she drink too much last night?" Paul joked. The table exploded into laughter, while Maggie sat there confused. _I drink underage? Since when? _

"Don't look so 'urt, Mags. Paulie here's, only joking," the girl said.

"Yeah, Paulie's just bein' an arse as usual," George said as he punched his friend's shoulder. _Is George Harrison talking to ME?_ George looked back at Maggie. He suddenly looked concerned.

"You alright, love?" he asked. _Did he just call me "love"? God, he's adorable. Oh, right. He asked me a question. _

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Maggie said. Truthfully, she was freaking out. She didn't know how she'd gone back in time or what year it even was. She decided to find out.

"Umm…what's the date today?" she asked as she interrupted everyone's conversations.

"You must be feelin' bloody awful if you don't know the date," said John half joking, half insulting. Maggie knew she should have asked the date more discretely, but it was too late. She decided to play John's little game of sarcasm and insults.

"Well, if you feel so bloomin' brilliant, why don't you tell us today's date?" Maggie asked sharply. This got chuckles from George and Paul and a giggle from the unknown girl.

"It happens to be the twenty-sixth of October, 1958, if you must know, you smart-aleck," said John with all the dignity he could muster.

"Ta," Maggie said with a devious smile. She then realized the significance of the date. _The Beatles don't exist, yet. They're the Quarrymen right now. George is fifteen and he just joined the band. Paul's sixteen and John's eighteen. Now, who is this mystery girl?_

"Jolly good show!" Paul exclaimed. "Now Johnny, what's on the schedule for today?" he asked.

"I figured we'd head to George's to practice. I've got some new songs I want us to learn," replied John.

"Let's hurry along then. Me mum will make us some sandwiches," George said as he stood up. Everyone else did the same as they put their coats on. They all followed John out of the pub. Maggie decided to walk near George, since she'd just outwitted John and didn't know how he felt about that. Plus, Paul and the nameless girl seemed pretty smitten with each other; no need to bother them.

The icy wind was blowing relentlessly outside. _October? Feels more like December! _Maggie thought. She was glad she'd grabbed a jacket when she'd left the house earlier.

John, Paul and the girl were talking. While listening to their conversation, Maggie found out the girl's name was Penny and that she was Paul's girlfriend.

"You were pretty smart back there, ya know," said George. Maggie had forgotten he was even there; she'd been too busy eavesdropping to notice. She looked at George. He was smiling his friendly, half crooked smile.

"Really? I wasn't too beastly?" Maggie asked. _Where is all this slang coming from?_

"No, it was quite amusing. If anyone was being beastly, it was John. Not you," George told her.

"Oh, I don't know if John was being beastly. Maybe just cheeky," she said.

"Cheeky? You were the cheeky one, not John!" he laughed. Maggie laughed too. It was true, she couldn't disagree with him.

"Would you care to share with the class what is so bleedin' funny?" John asked them.

"No, I think I'll keep it to meself, thanks very much," George replied smartly. He looked over at John and grinned after he said it. Maggie couldn't help but giggle. _I think I'm going to like the past._

_**How was it? Boring, interesting, long, short, funny, annoying? Tell meh! **_


	4. With A Little Help From My Friends

_**Okay, so this is chapter four. Yeah, you might have notice that I deleted my story then uploaded it again… I had to fix something that was bugging me. I'm a little OCD like that, sorry. Anyways, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I was sick and then when I got better, I found out that I need a root canal. Yeah, a ROOT CANAL! I had it done TODAY and I STILL updated for you people! So don't be mad at me! Anyways, thank you to Ruby Smith, **__**Pandacat1bagillion, SetTheMusicFree12, and Obscure Seance Rita for your lovely comments. Now Enjoy… **_

The group of teens continued walking until they reached a bus stop. George's house was too far to walk. A few minutes later, a bus pulled up and the group piled on. Maggie suddenly realized that she didn't have any money. _I don't even know how much a bus ride costs in England in 1958. _

Before she could get too bent out of shape, though, George turned to her and said "Allow me," and pulled out two coins. He placed them in the collection box as he got on. Maggie followed him onto the bus in admiration. _How sweet is he!_

They all took seats in the back. Maggie sat next to George. "Thanks," she said to him.

"Aw, it was nothin'. If me dad had picked us up, none of us would have had to pay," he said. Maggie had forgotten that George's dad was a bus driver. She thought about how much George looked like his parents and how supportive they were of him, especially his mom. Maggie suddenly became excited. She was going to meet George's loving mother. She was the reason he'd bought his first guitar. Maggie couldn't wait to meet such a caring, supportive mother. _She was probably the reason George was such a beautiful human being, _Maggie concluded.

John was sitting in the seat in front of Maggie and George. He had his back against the window and his feet on the seat. Maggie thought he already looked famous, with his leather jacket and greased up hair. He and George were talking when John caught her staring again.

"Cor! I must look bloody gorgeous today. Mags, here, can't keep 'er eyes off me," he said to George with a cocky smile. George chuckled.

Maggie could feel herself starting to blush. Then she thought of something. "Actually John, I was staring at that big hooter on your face. How do you ever keep your head up with all that weight pullin' down on it?" She smirked at him after she said it.

George tried to stifle a laugh, but it was too late. John gave him a look and then punched him. "Hey! I'm not the one who insulted your nose, she is!" He said as he rubbed his shoulder and gave John a look. Maggie felt bad that she'd angered John enough to make him punch George. But she couldn't let John embarrass her like that.

"Sorry mate. Maggie was outta reach…" John said with a scowl. Maggie didn't think John would have really punched her, but he did have a reputation for hitting his girlfriends. She decided she wouldn't insult him anymore, even if he did tease her.

It was strange; she didn't mind John teasing her or their bickering. She actually liked it. Maggie was starting to develop a little crush on John. Maybe it was his wit or his bad boy persona. Whatever it was, it was making her look at John in a completely new light. Even though George was her favorite Beatle and she did have a crush on him, Maggie was definitely seeing John in a new way.

The bus came to a stop and John, Paul and Penny stood up to get off. Maggie realized this was their stop and followed them off the bus with George behind her. As they walked down the street, Maggie decided to apologize to George.

"Hey, I'm sorry I made John punch ya," she said to him.

"'S alright…Better me than you eh?" he said with a smile.

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, you look like you could use a beating," she playfully punched his arm.

"Blast! That's gonna bruise, ya know!" he rubbed his arm as if it hurt.

"Is Maggie causin' more people pain? I heard her insult your nose, Johnny," Paul said.

"Oh sod off, Macca!" John practically yelled.

"Now, John don't get angry with Paul. We all know you have a brilliant nose, we're just plain jealous of it!" Maggie said to John with a wink.

Everyone started laughing, including John. "Well, look at me! Who wouldn't be jealous of this?" he said to them.

"Aye, you're the bollocks. Now can we chivvy along? It's cold out," complained Paul.

After passing a few more houses, George turned and walked up the stairs to the front door of his house. Everyone followed him into the warm house.

"Hullo? Anyone home?" he called out as everyone sat down on the couch and chairs in the living room. A woman's voice came from somewhere inside the house, "George? Is that you?"

"Yes, mum. Along with the lads and lasses," he answered.

The woman walked into the room through a door. Maggie immediately recognized her as George's mother. She was wearing a floral dress and apron. "Hullo everyone!" she greeted with a smile. "I just made some sandwiches and a pot of tea. If you two lasses could help me in the kitchen?"

Maggie and Penny followed Mrs. Harrison into the kitchen. She handed a tray with a pot of tea and cups to Maggie and a tray of sandwiches to Penny. "Thank ye girls," she said, "These boys can be a handful sometimes." Maggie smiled at this. She knew from all her research that the young Beatles were no angles.

"Enjoy girls, I'm off to do laundry," Mrs. Harrison said as she walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Penny immediately put down the tray of sandwiches and hit Maggie's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Since when do you fancy John?" Penny asked with an annoyed tone. Maggie couldn't believe Penny was asking her this. She put down the tray of tea next to the sandwiches. She hadn't even had a real conversation with this girl yet. _Who is she to ask me who I like?_

"Are ya gonna answer me or not?"

"I…I don't like him," Maggie said timidly.

"Oh, so you weren't flirtin' with 'im, you two were just quarrellin'?" Penny asked suspiciously. Maggie was getting the feeling that Penny was her best friend – on account of her being so interested in her love life.

"Exactly," Maggie said with a devious smile. Penny was about to say something, but John suddenly barged through the door.

"What's takin' so long in 'ere?" John asked.

"Nothin,'" Maggie said as she picked up a tray and walked past John into the living room. John gave Penny a confused look, but Penny just shrugged her shoulders and followed Maggie.

The girls set the trays on the coffee table in the middle of the room while John got his guitar and began tuning it. Maggie had spotted a bathroom while she was in the kitchen. She didn't need to use it, but she wanted to see what she looked like. She excused herself and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light purple dress with a thin belt around the waist. Her brunette hair was shoulder length – much shorter than she remembered – and wavy. She also had bangs, which she hadn't had in almost six years – since she was ten. _I guess I don't look too bad. A little dorky, but I can manage. _

She walked out of the bathroom and heard the boys playing. Maggie immediately recognized the song – "In Spite of All the Danger". George and Paul had written it, but John sang lead on it. She walked into the room as John sang:

_In spite of all the heartache_

_That you may cause me _

_I'll do anything for you_

_Anything you want me to_

_If you'll be true to me_

Even though John hadn't written the song, he sang it with just as much feeling. He sang as if he were living the song. Maggie felt like John was personally singing to her. She almost forgot about the others in the room, until the song ended.

The trio practiced for about an hour and half while the girls talked and listened. They played many songs in that short period of time. Paul sang Elvis Presley's "That's All Right, Mama" and George sang "Roll Over Beethoven" by Chuck Berry. Maggie loved Paul's voice when he sang. He made the song his own. And George's thick accent when he sang made the songs even more enjoyable. He also soloed on almost every song.

"I'd say we're ready for a gig. Whatya say Johnny?" Paul asked.

"Aye, son. Tomorrow night we have ourselves a gig," John said with a smile.

"Yeah, me dad got us a gig at the bus depot," George said happily.

Paul looked slightly disappointed. "Aw, I'm sick of these little shows. I wanna make it big, already!" he said impatiently.

"Paulie, remember where we're going?" John said with a knowing look.

"To the top…" Paul said quietly.

"I can't hear ya…"

"To the top, Johnny!" Paul said with a smile.

"And where's that?"

"To the toppermost of the poppermost!" George joined in with Paul.

_They really have no idea how HUGE they'll be._

Maggie admired how determined the boys were to make it to the 'toppermost of the poppermost.' She was also surprised to see how fast John wanted to keep that dream alive by cheering Paul up.

"So will the birds be joining us tomorrow?" John asked Maggie and Penny.

Penny scolded him, "Don't call us birds, John. It's rather rude."

"Don't call us birds, it's rather rude," he imitated in a high pitched voice, "Are ya goin' or no?" he asked frustrated.

Maggie tried not to giggle, but Penny heard her and gave her a look of annoyance. Maggie just rolled her eyes at Penny's sour face and said, "Sure, I'll go!"

"Great!"

_**OOOOOOO! Does she like John MORE than George now? Who knows…Oh I do hehehe! Soooo did ya like it? Even if ya didn't, please tell me in the nicest way possible. Sersly, REVIEW. I didn't get a lot last time and it made me real sad So make me happy by reviewing and maybe I'll update faster *hint hint* ;) **_


	5. Rock and Roll Music

_**Thank you to vickytmandy, Victoria Harrison (love that last name), and Ruby Smith for your encouraging comments. They were much appreciated and made me smile! And special thanks go to Obscure Seance Rita for your terrific ideas! They really helped me! So this chapter's kinda long, but it's totally worth it! Trust me! **_

After the boys had finished practicing, she and Penny had left. Penny wanted to continue their conversation that John had interrupted in the kitchen.

The girls had gotten off at the bus stop near the pub and were walking towards Maggie's house. They were discussing how well the boys played together and their gig tomorrow.

"Where is the bus depo-"

"Do you fancy John or not?" interrupted Penny with a serious tone.

Maggie was taken aback. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe 'cause ever since John introduced you to George, you wouldn't stop chatterin' about 'im and now yer makin' eyes at John," Penny sarcastically answered.

_How often DO I talk about George? _was all Maggie could think…Oh and to defend herself: "I am not!"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Please, you laugh at his jokes and blush at the mention of his name!"

Maggie thought about this. _I gotta be less obvious. _She decided there was no use in trying to deny it anymore. 

"So? What if I do _fancy _him? What's it to ya?" she asked annoyed.

"HA! So you admit it?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Maggie had to laugh at her new friend's look of triumph. She realized that she couldn't stay angry at this girl for too long.

"Yes, I admit it," she said with a sigh, "but why'd you wanna know so bad?"

Penny looked dumbfounded. "'Cause we tell each other everythin' and you failed to share this new information with me."

"Oh, well it just happened today, while we were at the pub and George's house," Maggie said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Thought so. Otherwise, I would of 'eard about it," Penny said teasingly.

"Oh, shut it, Penny!" Maggie said laughing. Penny smiled at her, but Maggie could tell it was only half hearted.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, John's nice and all, but….." Penny trailed off.

"But what?" Maggie already knew what she meant, but asked anyways.

"'E's a teddy boy, Mags. Not like George and Paul who try to be teddies. 'E drinks, steals and likes fast girls! 'E has a reputation," Penny said shaking her head. Maggie got the feeling that Penny didn't like John too much.

"Calm yerself, Penny. I just said I _fancied _'im. 'S not like I'm in luv with 'im," she said trying to reassure her.

"No, that would be George, right?" Penny said jokingly.

"I'm warnin' ya, if you don't shut up…" she laughed as she held up her fist. Penny laughed too.

"Alright, alright."

Maggie and Penny continued walking until Penny had to tell Maggie she had passed her house. Maggie tried to shrug it off.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," she said.

Penny looked confused, but let it go. "I'll see ya tomorrow. I'll come over before the gig," she told Maggie. She agreed and waved goodbye to her friend as she walked inside her house.

The next day, Maggie and Penny were getting ready for the boys' show. They decided not to get too dressed up since it was being held at a bus depot. Maggie chose a light blue dress that had wide straps and accented the waste – which, she was beginning to notice, was the style. She also wore white tights because showing any leg at age 15 was apparently a crime in 1958! _Tights? I hate tights, nylons, stockings; I swear they were just invented to torture women! _Penny wore a similar soft green dress except with thinner straps.

Once the girls were ready, they said goodbye to Maggie's parents and left. It was about half past four. The Quarrymen were playing from four to seven at the bus depot. Penny had told the boys that she and Maggie would show up around five, since the first hour was always slow.

Since the depot wasn't too far, they walked. Plus, it wasn't as cold out as it was yesterday.

Maggie was still in amazement that she was in Liverpool in 1958, had meet John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison, and was going to one of their early gigs! She was also surprised that her mom and dad had come along for the journey, even if they didn't know. Her parents looked the same, but were so different. Her mother was unbelievably concerned with cleaning and cooking, whereas in the future she had a job and cleaned the house maybe once or twice a week. Her father had an entirely different job than he did in the future – he was an electrician. And unlike in the future, he did not play any instruments. Maggie was so used to the house being filled with the sound of a guitar, that its absence was almost disturbing. He did, however, show an interest in the Quarrymen. Before Penny had come over, Maggie's father had been asking her question after question about the band. _Even though I'm in the '50s, I still have the same music loving dad, _she thought happily to herself.

The two teenage girls reached the bus depot as the clock above the door struck five. They walked in and surprisingly saw many people there. There were people sitting in chairs listening to the boys play and others arguing with workers about schedules. _Ya gotta love that Liverpudlian temper._

The band was playing Elvis' "Heartbreak Hotel." The song wasn't one of Maggie's favorites, but she knew how much the boys loved Elvis and how important the song was to them. She loved how John was singing in a deep Elvis-like voice:

_Where I'll be,__  
><em>_I'll be there so lonely baby__  
><em>_Well, I'm so lonely__  
><em>_I'll be there so lonely, I could die_

Maggie and Penny found two empty chairs near where the band was playing. Maggie noticed they had a drummer that she didn't recognize.

When the band finished the song, a few people near them applauded. "Thank you," John said. "Now we'll play 'To Know Her is To Love Her.'"

Maggie was thrilled. "I love this song!" she told Penny. George plucked the first notes with such concentration, it made Maggie smile. She knew how hard George was striving for John's acceptance. John viewed him as inferior because of his young age.

John began singing after George's intro. He sang the song beautifully with his Scouse accent. Maggie was enjoying it until John sang:

_Why can't she see?__  
><em>_How blind can she be?__  
><em>_Some day, she'll see__  
><em>_That she was meant just for me, oh, oh_

As he sang those lines, he looked longingly at her. _He's not singing to me, is he?_ She pretended not to notice by looking down at her feet. She prayed that he wasn't looking at her anymore. _Oh, no. He still is, _she thought as she looked up to check. Maggie tried to be natural but it was awfully uncomfortable. He finally looked away and Maggie relaxed a little. _What was __**THAT**__ all about? _She thought about it the rest of the night.

The Quarrymen finished the song with even more applause than before. The bus depot seemed to really like them. Some people even started dancing, including Maggie and Penny. The boys played countless songs including, That'll Be the Day, Clarabella, That's All Right Mama, Be-Bop-A-Lula, and of course, Raunchy. Maggie's favorite that they played, though, was Nothin' Shakin.' She loved George's thick accent when he sang it and his guitar solo – even if it wasn't perfect. He also made the most entertaining facial expressions when he sang. He smiled frequently and his thick eyebrows practically danced along with the music. Maggie couldn't help but giggle when he sang. _He's so adorable! _

In the middle of playing Sweet Little Sixteen, John broke a guitar string. "Shite," he muttered under his breath. Paul luckily covered for him and ended the song quickly.

He turned to John with an agitated look. "Blast it, John! I told ya to change that blinkin' string!"

"Oh, belt up Paul! Don't be such a nancy!" John dismissively said. "I'm off to the loo. Don't miss me too much!" He happily said to everyone else.

Paul grabbed his guitar and sat down in one of the chairs. He pretended to tune it, but everyone could see that he was still angry with John. "I better go talk to him," Penny said to Maggie. She walked away and sat down next to Paul. Maggie watched Penny try to console Paul. _They really are cute together. _

"So, whatdya think of us?" Maggie jumped a little. She hadn't noticed that George was standing near her. _Does he always sneak up on people like this? _

"You guys were great!" she answered enthusiastically.

He laughed at her keenness. "Thanks. Which song was your favourite?"

"Hmmm, either Be-Bop-A-Lula or Nothin' Shakin.'" She answered thoughtfully.

"Really? I'm honored," he said jokingly putting a hand to his chest. Maggie laughed at this. The drummer had joined them, but only to say goodbye.

"I gotta leave, me dad's 'ere to pick me up," he said to them. "I'll see ya later George. Bye Maggie."

"See ya Colin," George called to him as he left. _So Colin's his name._

John came back from the bathroom. "Where's Col?" he asked.

"'E left," George answered him.

"Without sayin' goodbye to me?" John said, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry John, not everyone can wait around for ya in the loo," Maggie responded._ Screw not insulting him, it's too much fun._

John was wittier, though. "Like you, for instance?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Actually, I was 'aving a conversation with George, 'ere," she said gesturing to George.

"Likely story," John haughtily said. Maggie knew he was joking; you couldn't take what he said seriously.

"She says Be-Bop-A-Lula and Nothin' Shakin' were 'er favourites" George told him.

"Interesting," John said with a knowing look – on account of Nothin' Shakin' being the only song George sang.

"Anyways," Maggie said changing the subject, "What's up next?"

"Well, I say we get some grub!" John eagerly said.

"Sorry mate, me mum said to be home right after the gig. It's me brother's birthday and she's throwin' 'im a party," George said.

"Ah, bugger. What about you two?" John asked Paul and Penny who had rejoined the group.

"We 'ave plans, Johnny. Sorry," Paul answered apologetically.

"I guess that just leaves me and you, Maggie Mae," John said to her. Maggie could feel Penny's eyes looking at her. She knew Penny didn't want her to be alone with John. And Maggie didn't disagree with her - just the thought made her feel uncomfortable, especially since he had practically sang to her. She immediately thought of an excuse.

"Uh, actually, I just remembered that my mum and dad want me 'ome early," she said failing to sound convincing.

"Ahh, I see. Only Johnny wants to have fun," he said.

"Well, why don't we all take the bus home together?" Maggie said trying to make John feel better.

The group agreed. They boarded a bus that stopped near all their houses. John, George and Paul practiced some songs on the way. Maggie even played George's guitar when his fingers started to hurt. She only knew a few riffs, mostly Beatles, so she decided to play the beginning of Raunchy. Apparently, the boys sometimes let her play their guitars since she didn't have one of her own.

Paul and Penny were the first to get off. They were having dinner at Paul's house with his parents – _SO FIFTIES! _Maggie thought to herself. George got off second. John and Maggie were left alone on the bus. _I did __**NOT**__ think this through. _She felt nervous and wanted to get off the bus quickly. If only John didn't get off after her. She worried about this, while they talked about the gig.

"I know the bus depot's a drag, but it's the only place we could get," he said unhappily.

"It's not a drag, John," she assured him. "I thought it was nice. What's better than a band to entertain ya while ya wait for a bus?"

He chuckled at this. "I guess yer right."

"Trust me John, someday you'll be playin' in much bigger places," she said.

"Right." He didn't sound convinced.

"Come on, I thought you were goin' to the toppermost of the poppermost? Ya can't let the boys down! And if ya let me down, I'll kick yer arse!" She told him while hitting his shoulder.

John laughed at this. "Okay, so a bird won't kick my arse, I'll make it to the top." He looked at her for approval.

"That's all I ask," she said. The next stop was Maggie's. She's gotten a schedule so she wouldn't get lost. She'd been secretly peeking at it throughout the bus ride. She was getting ready to stand up as the bus came to a stop. "Bye, John. I'll see ya later," she said to him. As she walked down the aisle, John said her name.

"Maggie." She turned around. John had stood up and had been right behind her. Maggie felt anxious. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

She felt his hand on her waist as he pulled her in and touched her face. She wanted to pull away but, something wouldn't let her. She closed her eyes as he leaned into her. His lips met hers with a soft kiss that seemed to last forever.

_***GASP!* Didn't see that coming did ya? Or did ya? Let me know! And sorry if the songs and Harry's birthday aren't accurate according to date. I tried really hard to make the songs right and I couldn't find Harry's birthdate anywhere! So just pretend okay? Thanks. Leave a review please! **_


	6. I Should Have Known Better

_**Okay, so I would like to take this time to thank Ruby Smith for her WONDERFUL review! When I read it, I practically screamed! My family was like, "What?" and I was like, "I just got the GREATEST review EVER!" So thank you Ruby! Also, thank you to vickytmandy, KissOfDeathJE and Alene236. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, CHAPTER 6: **_

When they finally parted, Maggie wouldn't look at John. She pulled away from him and spoke to her feet. "I…I have to go. It…it's my stop," she choked. She hurried off the bus and down the street toward her house. John called out to her as she got off, but she ignored him.

She felt embarrassed about the kiss. She hadn't anticipated it nor had she made any attempt to prevent it. Maggie was angry with herself for not stopping John. At the same time, however, she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had held her; the way his lips felt against hers. He'd been so gentle, so tender; nothing like the John she'd researched or come to know. Yet, when he kissed her, she had felt guilty. She still felt guilty. She couldn't understand why, though.

Maggie didn't want to think about it anymore. It was too complicated. All these feelings were new to her. She suddenly became very tired. _All I want to do is sleep, _she thought as she walked into her house.

When she shut the door behind her, she saw her father sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. He looked up from his glasses at her.

"'Ow was the gig?" he asked looking curious. Maggie was not in the mood to talk. She just wanted to climb into her bed and fall into a coma.

"It was good. They played Be-Bop-A-Lula," she answered, knowing how much he liked the song.

"Terrific!" He said happily. Maggie smiled weakly at him. "Everythin' all right, luv?" he asked with concern, "Ya looked knackered."

"Yeah, it was all that dancin'," she lied. "I think I'm off to bed, night." She gave him a hug and made her way upstairs. Once in her room, she threw her dress off and put a nightgown on. She didn't bother to hang her dress up or brush her teeth. Nothing mattered except trying to forget what had happened. Maggie climbed into bed and within minutes, she was sound asleep.

It was Monday morning. Maggie was sitting in a classroom learning algebra. _So, we meet again my fiendish foe. _Even though she'd been transported back in time, she couldn't avoid school. Fortunately, Penny went to the same school and they walked there together. She also seemed to have friends in almost all of her classes. They all asked Maggie and Penny about The Quarrymen's gig. Penny did most of the talking because Maggie did not want to think about that night.

She hadn't seen John since Saturday and was avoiding him as much as possible. It was difficult, though. John lived close by and her mother was friends with his Aunt Mimi. Luckily, she hadn't run into him yet. Maggie hadn't told Penny about the kiss either, knowing how upset she'd be with her.

When school was over, Maggie and Penny walked home together. They were talking about their obnoxious science teacher. Suddenly, Maggie couldn't see anymore; she felt someone's hands covering her eyes. She yelped at the same time as Penny. _Oh God, this is how it ends. They kill us and then rob us. _

She then heard two voices yell, "Guess who!" from behind her. Maggie immediately recognized who the voices belonged to.

She took the hands off her face and turned around to see George smiling at her.

"Did I scare ya?" he asked happily.

Maggie punched his shoulder. "Yeah! What the 'ell? I almost had a 'eart attack!" She yelled at him. She was not in the mood for jokes that involved scaring her. But as she stared into those dark chocolate eyes, her heart melted. She couldn't stay angry with him. _Why does he have to be so gorgeous? _

"Sorry. We only wanted to 'ave some fun," he said making a sad puppy dog face.

"Yeah, don't blame George 'ere. It was my idea," Paul said to her.

"Fine then, I blame you Paul McCartney," Maggie said poking his chest and smiling.

"Whateva floats ya boat," he said with a shrug. "Where you two lasses off to, then?"

"Home," Maggie answered quickly. She was trying to avoid any invitations they were offering.

"Maggie may be goin 'ome," Penny said, "but I'm not! Whatdya 'ave in mind?"

"We were thinkin' bout goin' to the pub. You in?" Paul said.

"Sure. What about you Mags?" Penny asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I think I'll just head home."

"Aw, come on Mags. I promise I won't scare ya again," George said with a hopeful look.

Maggie was torn. She wanted to go to the pub, but she didn't want to run into John. _It would be too awkward,_ she thought, _I mean, what would I even say to him?_

"Please," Penny pleaded.

"Okay," Maggie said dejectedly. She decided that she couldn't avoid him forever. _If he's there, he's there_, she thought as they starting walking again.

Once they'd reached the pub, they'd found a table and started looking over the menu. George excused himself to use the bathroom and Penny went to use the pay phone to call her parents. Maggie and Paul were left alone at the table.

"So, I 'eard ya enjoyed the gig Saturday," he posed it as a question.

"Yeah, you guys were really great," Maggie said trying to sound convincing. Just the thought of the gig made her think of the bus ride home that night.

Paul smiled at her comment. "T hanks. You weren't half bad yerself."

Maggie didn't understand at first. Then she remembered. "Oh, when I played Raunchy. Thanks," she said. _Before things got complicated. . . _

Paul smiled in reply, but it didn't last long. He suddenly looked serious.

"Listen," he said in a low voice, "John told me what 'appened on the bus."

Maggie was shocked. She had been so preoccupied with avoiding John, that she didn't think he'd tell anyone. She decided there was no use in denying what had happened.

"Oh," she said not meeting Paul's eyes. She was anxious about what Paul was going to say. _Is John angry? Does he wanna talk? Does he never wanna see me again? _

"Yeah, 'e says sorry for makin' ya feel uncomfortable," Paul said genuinely.

This made Maggie enraged. _How dare he send PAUL here to apologize for him? Why can't he apologize himself?_ She held up her hand to stop Paul from continuing. He looked at her confused.

"I know yer tryin' to be a mate and all," she began, "but stop. John can apologize for himself, he doesn't need to send ya to do it." Maggie gave him a look to make sure he understood. "Got et?"

Paul's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. He hadn't expected that reaction from her. He answered her nonetheless, "Yeah."

"Good," she said with a smile. As she said that, George came back from the bathroom.

"What's good?" he asked as he sat down.

"Uh," she tried to think of something.

"The fish and chips mate!" Paul said covering for her. Maggie gave him a look of appreciation to thank him.

Penny was walking toward the group looking disappointed. "What's wrong luv?" Paul asked when he saw her.

"I just 'ad a row with me mum," she said irritated, "and now she wants me 'ome." She gave everyone an apologetic look.

"Sorry to 'ear that," George said.

"Yeah, I'll walk ya 'ome," Paul said as he stood up.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at school, Penny," Maggie called to her as she walked out of the pub with Paul. Penny turned and waved. Paul was holding her with his hand around her waist while she was leaning her head against his shoulder. _Kodak moment! _

Maggie turned back around to George with a smile on her face. Seeing Penny with Paul made her forget about John.

"Ya ready to order or are ya gonna leave too?" George asked her.

"I'm not gonin' anywhere mista," Maggie said with a mischievous grin, "Not until I eat somethin'." George laughed at her answer.

"Two fish and chips, then?"

Maggie didn't particularly like fish, but she figured she'd eat like the natives. "Sure."

Once their order had arrived, Maggie started eating. She was surprised to find that the fish wasn't half bad; she actually liked it. During the meal, George teased her that she'd received more chips than him and demanded that she share. Maggie, very politely, told him to get lost.

They also talked about music. George revealed that Carl Perkins was his favorite musician – something Maggie already knew – and that he wanted to someday own a Gretsch guitar. Maggie beamed at this. One: because she knew that this desire would be fulfilled and two: because she absolutely adored Gretsch guitars. Their look and sound was everything early rock n roll was about. She confided in him that she too wanted to buy one before she died.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "What? Just cause I can't play as well as Mister George Harrison, I can't have one?" she playfully teased him.

"I can't play that well," he said as he toyed with his food. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"George, how many 15 year olds do ya know that can solo as well as you can?" Maggie asked him.

He stayed quiet as he swirled a fry around in ketchup. "George?" she said softly as she reached across the table and touched his hand. His deep brown eyes looked up from the table at her. Maggie got lost in his gaze. She almost forgot what she was going to say, but remembered.

"You're talented George, _really_ talented. I know some might think yer too young to be in the band, but yer age didn't get ya in, yer talent did. Remember that, okay?"

"All right," he said.

"Good," she said satisfied. They started eating again in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was more of a calm in the conversation to reflect on what had just been said. George spoke up after a few minutes.

"Maggie?"

She was finishing up her plate when she answered, "Yeah?"

"Thanks," George said. Maggie was about to respond with a simple 'You're Welcome' until she looked at George. The _real_ appreciation was written all over his face. His eyes were like the entry way into his soul. Just by staring into them, Maggie could tell how grateful he _really _was. She only smiled in reply, knowing words weren't necessary.

When they'd finished, George insisted that he pay. They left the pub together and were walking side by side. Maggie couldn't shake the feeling that she'd just been on a date. She'd enjoyed herself, but felt uneasy. _Shouldn't I talk to John and clear things up with him first? _The more she thought about John, though the more aggravated she became. _No, if he had __**really**__ wanted to talk to me, he wouldn't have sent Paul to do it for him! _

As George walked Maggie home, he told her when the band was rehearsing next. She said she'd come, but really wasn't sure. She decided she'd have to speak to John soon if she ever wanted to see The Quarrymen perform again. Plus, she had no idea how long she was staying here. For all she knew, she could wake up tomorrow and be back in 2011.

They finally reached Maggie's house.

"Thanks for the fish an' chips. It was delicious," Maggie said to George.

"Ya welcome," he replied, "I didn't bore ya too much?"

"Nah, it wasn't _that _bad," she said jokingly. He chuckled at this.

George then opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He didn't think Maggie had seen, but she had.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothin'," he answered, not looking her in the eye.

"George," she said frustrated.

He ignored her by whistling and looking at everything except her. She found it cute, but annoying. Maggie decided to do something about it.

"Fine, but I do 'ave ways of makin' ya talk, y'know," she said while squinting her eyes.

He looked at her curiously, arching an eyebrow. He was about to speak, but Maggie started tickling him before he could. George laughed as he stepped backwards, trying to avoid her hands. He tripped and fell on the lawn bringing Maggie down with him. She continued to tickle him mercilessly until he couldn't breathe.

"Do ya surrender?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Aye," he said looking up at her.

"Goo-" Maggie started but didn't finish. George had managed to push her off and now had her pinned on the ground.

"No fair!" she whined.

He smiled at her as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. Maggie could feel her face becoming hot. But when their eyes met, she relaxed. She didn't feel anxious anymore, she felt secure instead. George leaned in toward her and kissed her forehead. He quickly rolled over onto his back and lay next to her on the grass. They stayed like that for awhile, watching the clouds drift past.

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! How cute is THAT? So, is she gonna talk to John? What's gonna happen with George? Who will she end up with? Will she get back to the future? So many questions, so little time! AHHHHH! Now, I'd like to get serious:**_

_**Okay, so I've noticed that my story has had more visitors than reviews. I DO have awesome people who review every week and thanks goes to them! They keep me going and improve my writing too! So, if you're just reading my story, please comment too! Even if you just say "I liked it" or "I didn't like it," I'll still be happy. Plus, by reviewing you can influence the story with YOUR ideas. So, why not take the time to hit "Review this Story"? It'll make me feel better and I know it'll make you feel better. Thanks ;) **_


	7. Run For Your Life

_**Thank you for all your reviews and support! It's really encouraging and helps me update regularly! So thank you to Obscure Seance Rita, Ruby Smith, vickytmandy, Alene236, BeatleBaby1964, and beatlebuff13 for your reviews! Also, thank you to those of you who added my story to your alert lists and favorite lists! So, this chapter is a little short, but I think it's pretty good. Enjoy! **_

Maggie and George had been watching the clouds for what seemed like hours. Maggie felt at peace. She wasn't worried anymore. George made her feel calm and secure. Her feelings for John were completely gone. _Just a passing fancy_, she thought to herself. It made sense now, why she'd felt guilty when John had kissed her. She wasn't being fair to her feelings for George. But that was about to change. Maggie was in love with George. She knew she was. When he had kissed her forehead, she'd felt more of a spark than when John had kissed her lips. _Now, all I have to do is talk to John. . ._

As Maggie was contemplating this, George sat up. He was pulling something out of his coat pocket. His back was to Maggie so she couldn't see what it was. She heard a _flick_ and then saw smoke rise. George turned around, offering her a cigarette. He opened his mouth to say something, but Maggie cut him off.

"GEORGE HARRISON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She hollered.

George looked shocked. "I'm just havin' a ciggie, Mags. I nicked 'em from me brother and the light-"

"I don't care where you got 'em from!" She interrupted him as she ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it. Maggie knew she had to stop him from smoking. She wasn't going to watch him kill himself; she loved him too much to let that happen.

George gaped at her, "'ave you gone mad?"

"No! I 'ave not gone _mad_!" She said spitefully. "Don't you know what those things will do to ya?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "What are ya on about now?"

Maggie couldn't believe how ignorant people were in this decade. "George, those things are 'orrible for ya! Just think about it, yer enhalin' smoke. People die in fires from enhalin' smoke!" She hoped this had an impact on him.

He looked at her for a minute with a serious expression. Then he spoke, "Ya know, I think ya got a point. I never really thought about it like that, but yer absolutely right, Mags. Ta." He smiled his signature grin at her.

_Did I just convince George Harrison to stop smoking? I think I just did!_

"Ya welcome," she said smiling back. "Now, hand 'em over."

He looked at her with a quizzical expression. "I'm gunna throw 'em out…" she said flatly.

"Oh, 'ere you are," he said handing the carton of cigarettes to her.

"Ta," she said smiling. She stood up and walked over to the trash cans that were sitting on the curb and threw the carton out. As she put the cover back on the trash can, she saw someone walking up the street toward her. Maggie instantly saw that it was John. He waved to her. Maggie waved back. _Crap. . . _Maggie wanted to talk to John, but not when George was around. Maggie felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to run into her house and hide. _Ugh, I can't just tell George to leave, that would be rude…Oh God, what's John gonna think when he __**sees**__ George? _

"Who ya wavin' at?" George asked as he stood up.

"Uh, nobody," Maggie lied, "George, why don't cha go on in the house? Me mum will make ya some tea." She practically pushed him through the door.

"Maggie, are ya all right?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute," she said closing the door and walking down the stairs. John was just walking in front of her house as she stepped onto the path. Maggie stood at the bottom of the stairs as John walked toward her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. Maggie made direct eye contact with him. She wasn't going to be vulnerable this time.

"So, did Paul talk to ya?" he said casually.

Maggie couldn't believe him. _How can he be so nonchalant! _She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked.

"John, you can't be serious," she said exasperated. "You can't expect Paul so solve all ya problems for ya!"

"'Ey! I'm 'ere, aren't I?" he said annoyed.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't of told PAUL what 'appened or told 'im to apologize for ya!" she yelled at him.

"I thought ya wanted space, ya weren't exactly pleased when I kissed ya!" he yelled back.

Maggie cringed when he said _"I kissed ya." _She didn't want to fight with him, though. She decided to be more mature about the situation. 

"Listen," she said more calmly, "I don't wanna argue. I'm sorry I left you on the bus like that, but I wasn't expectin' you to…ya know."

"Kiss ya?"

"Yeah, _that." _She said uncomfortably.

"Aye, I'm sorry about that," John said sincerely, "I just couldn't 'elp it. The way ya talked about the band, ya know."

"That's 'cause I really believe in you guys. I _know _you'll be famous someday John!"

"Thanks," he said. "Now, 'bout that kiss…" He smirked at her.

_He can __**NOT **__be serious. _Maggie was about to tell him how she only liked him as a friend, when she heard the door open behind her.

"Mags, the tea's gettin' cold," George said, "Oh 'ey Johnny." George walked down the steps and stood next to Maggie. _Fml, fml, fml, _was what she was thinking. John had an amused look on his face. Maggie didn't know what was running through his mind, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"'Ello George," John said still smirking, "Spendin' some time with Maggie Mae are we?"

"Yeah, we had some fish an-" he began, but Maggie interrupted.

"It's not important," she said. "Can I talk to John fer a minute?" She looked at George for approval.

George looked a little confused but agreed. "Yeah," he said, "I'll be in the 'ouse."

After George left, John stared at Maggie. "John-"

"So ya kiss me and now yer with George?" He asked angrily.

"John, I'm sorry! I was gonna tell ya-"

"Tell me what?"

"John, I don't like you that way. I was gonna tell ya, but George interrupted. I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

"Yeah, ya _real _sorry," he said sarcastically, "Is that why ya ran to George?"

"That's not fair, John, you know I like him," she said.

"Well, just proves ya really are a 'Maggie Mae' yeah?" he said resentfully.

Maggie couldn't believe what he'd just said. _No one calls me a whore! _She raised her hand and slapped his face. His left cheek had a bright red hand print on it when she pulled her hand away. She turned around to walk up the stairs. She was done talking to him. But before she even set foot on the first step, John grabbed her arm and pulled her around. She yelped.

"Listen ya little tart!" John yelled at her, "No one lays a hand on me! I'm fucking John Lennon, for Christ's sake!" His eyes burned with fury as his grip on her tightened.

"John, let me go!" Maggie was terrified at what John might do to her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but was determined not to cry in front of him. _I will not give him the satisfaction! _

John pushed her away and she fell on the ground. He walked away mumbling to himself. Maggie was still in shock from what had just happened. She started crying when she heard the door open again. She didn't bother to see who it was. A few seconds later she felt someone's arms envelope her in a hug. Maggie leaned into the person holding her and continued crying. When she finally looked up to see who was holding her, she saw George. His caring brown eyes looked at her with concern. Maggie didn't feel frightened anymore, she felt safer than ever before. He smiled at her.

"Well, what 'appened?" he asked.

_***GASP!* Can you believe John? And how caring is George? 3 hahaha Sorry to those of you who love John for making him so mean! I hope you don't hate me! Review please! I don't want to have to make the same schpeel I did last time! XOXOXO **_


	8. Two of Us

_**Thank you for all the support that you readers have given me! It's really great to know that you guys enjoy my writing! Thank you to Alene236, vickytmandy, Ruby Smith, okievegas cowgirl, Amelia Electra, and Polly Loves Bob Dylan for your fabulous comments. I'd also like to thank those of you who favorited my story or me or put my story or me in your alert lists! It really is appreciated.**_

_**Now, enjoy:**_

"'E did what?" snarled George.

"George, calm down," Maggie scolded him.

She had told him that John had pushed her, but not the reason for it. They were still sitting on the ground next to each other.

"What the bloody 'ell would he do that for?" George asked agitated.

Maggie wanted to tell him about the kiss, but was hesitant. She didn't want George to be angry with her for not telling him sooner. Or worse - for 'two-timing' him. _Maybe I am a whore, like John said. . ._

She felt tears trickle down her cheeks. George touched her chin with his forefinger and tilted her head up so their eyes met. "It's all right, Mags. You can tell me," he said softly.

Maggie smiled up at him. She wished she could stay back in time forever. Everything was better with George around – even if John was angry with her. She felt complete with George around, even more complete than she had felt with her long time crush, Noah. Maggie and Noah had lived near each other their whole lives, but had only gotten close the past two or three years. She never told him how she had felt about him, on account of the age difference and her fear of rejection. But with George it was different. There was no fear, only comfort and security, two things Maggie longed for.

She decided to tell George everything – from the gig at the bus depot to the bus ride home to the argument – knowing he'd understand.

George listened to Maggie as she narrated the past few days, nodding occasionally. When she was finally done, she said, "George, ya hafta know I was gonna talk ta John right away. I never meant for ya ta find out this way."

"Maggie, stop worryin' 'bout me," he said seriously, "John 'urt you, not me." He looked deep into her eyes after saying this. "Now, tell me the truth," he said gravely, "do ya 'ave feelins fer 'im?"

She had not been expecting George to ask her this. Nevertheless, she answered him right away. "No! I love you."

George raised his thick eyebrows in response. _Oh. My. God. What have I done? I just ruined everything! I dropped the L-BOMB!_

Maggie tried to think of something to say, as she looked around nervously. "I…uh…umm…" But before she could, George gently took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead again, making her feel that _spark_.

"Wanna know a secret?" he said in his thick Scouse accent; his eyes wide in anticipation.

Maggie hadn't expected this, but she nodded her head anyway.

"I luv you, too." And before she could react, he kissed her lips. Maggie closed her eyes as his lips softly grazed hers. She felt her heart beat faster while electricity ran throughout her body. The sun seemed to shine brighter as they embraced each other.

When they parted, Maggie felt dizzy, but in the best way possible. George flashed a shy smile at her.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I 'ave ta be 'onest," he said quietly, "that was me first kiss."

"Yeah?" She didn't understand.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "was it okey?"

She giggled at his nervousness. "It was…_amazing_," Maggie sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After that, George and Maggie were inseparable. George would wait for Maggie outside of her school and greet her with a kiss. They'd walk home together to either her house or his. There, they'd attempt to do homework, but unsuccessfully. Either George would distract Maggie by tickling her or Maggie would steal George's papers and books. Both instances ended with them laughing and kissing. Still, Maggie couldn't believe that she was _his_ _girlfriend_. She didn't know how any of this had happened, but was determined to enjoy it for as long as possible. Secretly, though, she hoped the future would just forget about her so she could stay here forever.

On Saturday, George and Maggie were at Paul's house. Penny was there too. The boys were playing their guitars while the girls talked. Earlier in the week, Maggie had told Penny everything that had happened, including the part about John kissing her on the bus. Penny had been angry a first, but not anymore. She was glad Maggie's feelings for John hadn't lasted and that she was with George.

Paul interrupted the girls' conversation, "Uh, Maggie?"

"Yeah, Paulie?" she said lightly.

"Uh, I kinda 'ave ta warn ya 'bout somethin,'" he said while turning the tuning pegs on his guitar. He wouldn't look at her. Maggie could tell something was up.

"What is it?"

"Well, John's comin' over," he said timidly looking up.

George had been strumming his guitar. He stopped suddenly after Paul said this.

"Paul!" George gave him a look. Maggie loved how protective he was of her, but she knew that she could handle this. Actually, she didn't have a problem with John coming over. Maggie had forgiven and forgotten the whole incident with John; she was past it. If John wasn't over her, though, that was his problem.

"It's okay," Maggie said looking at George. "After all, 'e is part of the band."

Paul's worried expression changed to one of relief. George looked skeptical, however.

"Are ye sure, Mags?" he asked, "We can leave if ya want?"

"No, no. I wanna stay."

"All right, then," he said shrugging his shoulders. The two boys returned to playing their guitars.

As Maggie turned back to Penny to continue their conversation, Penny grabbed her arm. She stood up, pulling Maggie along.

"Penny, what the-"

"We'll be in the kitchen gettin' some water," Penny said. The boys were too busy playing to even hear her.

She pulled Maggie into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"Penny, I told you to stop grabbin' me arm like that!" Maggie chastised her. She'd noticed that Penny had a habit of clutching onto people's arms and leading them off to God knows where.

"Sorry, but I hafta tell ya somethin'!" Penny said impatiently.

"Well, what is it?" Maggie said rubbing her arm; Penny had left hand prints this time.

"John's bringin' his _new_ girlfriend 'ere!" she said with wide eyes.

Maggie wasn't as impressed as Penny was.

"So?"

"Ugh! Maggie, don't cha see?" she said exasperated. "'E's tryin' ta make ya jealous!"

Maggie laughed at this. "Sure, Penny…" She turned to leave the kitchen.

"What? Ya don't believe me?" Penny said crossing her arms.

"No, I can't say that I do," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Fine," she said haughtily. "But, don't say I didn't warn ya."

Maggie ignored her as she opened the door. As she walked to the sofa, the front door opened.

"Ello, ello!" John called from the front room.

Maggie sat down on the sofa as Penny entered the den.

"Oh, is that_ John_?" Penny asked, giving Maggie a look.

_Okay, it's official: Penny has lost her mind. . _

_**Okay, how cute are George and Maggie? What will happen at Paul's house? Is Penny right? Or has she lost her mind? Don't worry! You'll find out soon! Review please, it makes me very happy! XOXOXO**_


	9. Bad Boy

_**Have I kept you waiting in suspense? I hope so! So, I thought I'd update a little earlier than normal. You're welcome! Anyways, once again I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you Obscure Seance Rita, vickytmandy, Polly Loves Bob Dylan, and Ruby Smith for your wonderful reviews! Also, thank you to all my readers, even you pesky ones who don't review. I still love ya! So, without further ado…CHAPTER NINE! **_

Maggie ignored Penny. Frankly, she didn't care if John was trying to make her jealous or not. It wasn't important. Convincing George that John didn't bother her was important.

John walked into the den carrying a guitar case. A girl shorter than him with blonde, shoulder length hair followed behind him. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a gray, short sleeve top. A small, black scarf was tied around her neck. Maggie thought her outfit was incredibly cute. _I must find out where she shops! _she thought to herself. Then it hit her. _Omigosh!_ _She's Cynthia! John's future wife! _

John gestured to everyone and said, "Well, this is the lot. Lot, this is Cynthia."

"Hello," Cynthia said quietly.

Maggie decided to make her feel more comfortable.

"Cynthia, you can sit here," she said patting the cushion next to her. Penny had moved next to Paul on the other sofa. "I'm Maggie."

"Oh, thanks," she said with a grateful smile. She sat down next to Maggie.

"I luv your outfit, by the way," Maggie said.

"Oh, thank you," she said, "Not too posh?"

"No, not at all!" Maggie said reassuringly.

As she talked to Cynthia, Maggie noticed John glaring at her. _What's his problem? _

"So, Johnny, what are we gonna play?" Paul asked. He was oblivious to the fact that John wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Uh, what'd ya say?" John asked, looking over at Paul for the first time.

"I said, what are we gonna play?" he replied irritably.

"Oh, don't get ya panties in a twist, Macca," John said, "Can't I get me guitar out, first?" He sat down on the floor and opened the case he'd carried in with him. As he pulled out his acoustic guitar, George stood up.

"I'll be back. I gotta use the loo," George said. He winked at Maggie as he walked past her. She smiled back at him, but it quickly faded when she noticed John glaring at her again. _Okay, maybe he's just staring at Cynthia…right?_

When George had left the room, John immediately put his guitar down and stood up. "I'm gonna get somethin' ta drink," John said walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, John could you get me somethin' as well?" Cynthia asked politely. But John acted as if he didn't hear her at all. He just continued into the kitchen without even looking at her. _Oh, this poor girl…All the Hell he's gonna put her through…_

"So, uh, Cynthia," Paul said, "How do ya know John?"

"We um go to the same art college together," she said, obviously still not over John ignoring her.

"Gear! I'm Paul by the way and this is me girl Penny," he said putting an arm around Penny.

"Nice ta meet you," Cynthia said. "Now, who was that other boy?"

"Well, you should probably ask Maggie _that_," he said teasing her.

"Oh, shut it Paul!" Maggie said laughing. "His name's George," she turned to Cynthia as she said it.

"But that's not all!" Paul said, "He's her _boyfriend_." He made kissy faces at Maggie after saying this.

"Oh, that's very mature," she said rolling her eyes.

The girls started laughing at Paul. He looked ridiculous when he made those faces. Suddenly, there was yelling coming from the kitchen. Then, a loud _thud. _Everyone rushed toward the kitchen.

Maggie was the first to enter the room. She was not expecting what she saw next. On the floor was George with a bloody nose and John standing over him. Maggie gasped at the sight of George.

"Mags, I'm fine," George said as he tried to wipe the blood off his face.

"You are _not_ fine!" Maggie said grabbing a cloth off of the counter and rushing over to him.

Paul, Penny and Cynthia walked in as Maggie began cleaning the blood off George's face. The girls gasped as their eyes fell on George. Paul just sighed heavily.

"Blast it, John," he said to the ceiling.

"What?" John growled. His eyes burned with fury; his face a crimson shade of red. Maggie hadn't looked at him when she'd first entered the kitchen. Now that she got a good look at him, she knew it was better to stay quiet. It was impossible to tell when or who John would strike next.

"John," Cynthia said quietly, "I think we should go."

"Stay outta of this, Cyn!" John yelled at her. Cynthia looked down at her feet, her face turning a bright red.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at John. She despised it when men acted as if they owned women. But she knew it would be unwise to intervene. It was too dangerous. John was past his boiling point and only Paul could possibly calm him down.

"No, I think she's right," Paul said making direct eye contact with John, "We can rehearse t'morrow."

"Why should _I_ hafta leave?" John fumed. "S'not me fault the kid can't take a hit!"

That did it. George quickly rose to his feet. He despised it when John treated him as an inferior.

"George, stop!" Maggie pleaded. She tried to hold him back, but for the skinny kid that he was, he was actually strong.

"Yeah, listen to _Mags_," John ensnared.

George broke free from Maggie's grip on his shoulder. "Please, George. He's not worth it!" He stopped as he was about to move toward John. He stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him instead. Maggie ran after him following him out of the house. He was walking quickly up the street.

"George! Wait!" she called as she caught up to him.

George continued walking as she fell into step alongside him. He wouldn't look at her.

"George, I'm sorry!" Maggie entreated him. "I had no idea he was gonna do that."

"Well, it still 'appened, yeah?" he said coldly. Maggie was in shock; she hadn't expected him to be so brash with her.

"That doesn't mean it's my fault, though," she quietly defended herself.

"I know!" George exclaimed as he suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. "But, I…I can't keep doin' this, Mags." He sounded tired as he said this.

Maggie could feel her heart slowly breaking. "Wha, what do you mean?" she said, tears blurring her eyes.

"No, Mags, don't cry," he said trying to comfort her. "I didn't mean it that way, it's just…" he trailed off.

"It's just what?" she cried as tears escaped her eyes. "You can't _deal _with me, is that it? I have too much _bloody baggage_?" she spitefully yelled at him.

"Maggie, no! That's not it at all!" he consoled her, taking her in his arms. She suddenly realized how cold she was. They'd both left their coats behind. George's arms felt warm and soothing around her.

"Th-then what is it?" she cried into his shirt.

"I need to confront 'im meself," he answered firmly.

"You don't need to do that for me," she said calming down.

"Mags, I'm doin' it for meself," he said looking down at her. "I can't let 'im treat me like a daft little kid anymore."

"Oh." She felt embarrassed. _God, not everything's about you, ya know. _

"Come on," he said, "Let's go get our coats, it's freezin' out 'ere." He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her waist. Maggie wouldn't move, though.

"Maggie?" George asked, looking concerned.

"George, I can't go back there," she said shaking her head, "What if John's still there?"

"Oh, don't be so soft," he said, "We'll sneak in, grab our coats and be gone."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said with a wink.

_**Wasn't that CRAAAZAAAY! I mean, come on, John! Really? Like punching George will fix things? And how can he be so rude to poor Cynthia! Don't cha just love how nice Maggie is to Cyn? And what about George? "I need to confront him myself!" Yeah! You do that! And Maggie? Even she's got some insecurities! What will happen next? Review if ya wanna find out! *hint hint* XOXOXO **_


	10. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in over a week and I'm sorry! The last week of school before vacation became crazy! I had to memorize a soliloquy from **_**Macbeth**_** and then perform it in front of my English class. Let's just say, I don't wanna talk about it. Then the same day I had a chemistry test that I didn't study for, but it's okay! It was easy! Then the day after that I had a chemistry project due that I didn't start till the night before. So yeah, you could say I was busy. But! During my hiatus, I thought of TWO more stories about The Beatles that I plan to write! So, I was a little productive at least. **

**Anyways, thank you to Obscure Séance Rita, ****IndigoNowhereGirl, Ruby Smith, vickytmandy, Alene236, Tomorrow May Never Know, and BabyGirl Harrison for your AMAZING comments. They make me smile and very giddy! Hahahaha Now, enjoy: **

George was opening the front door of the McCartney's house while Maggie waited at the end of the path on the side walk. They'd peeked through the window first to make sure it was safe. George disappeared into the house for what seemed like an eternity to Maggie. All she could think about was John catching and hurting him. _I can't let that happen again, _Maggie thought to herself.

She'd felt so helpless when George was hurt. Maggie pretended that she didn't need protection, but truthfully, she did. Seeing the ones she loved hurt made her scared. If they couldn't protect her, who could?

Maggie decided that she'd actually have to talk to John if she ever wanted things to be peaceful again. _I don't want to be the reason The Quarrymen break up! I'd be like Yoko of the Quarrymen…Oh. My. God! I AM the Yoko of The Quarrymen! _As she fretted about this, the door opened and George walked out of the house. He was wearing his coat and carrying Maggie's. He handed it to her when he reached her.

"Thanks," she said as she put the coat on. It was warm from being inside the house. She smiled as her body became less cold.

"Better?" George asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Much," she answered, leaning into him while walking away from the house. They were heading in the opposite direction from which they had come.

"Did anybody see you?" Maggie asked.

"Just Mike," George replied. Mike was Paul's younger brother. "'E said John and that girl were still there. What was her name?" he asked himself.

"Cynthia," Maggie answered quickly.

"Right! You've got a good memory, you 'ave," he said sounding surprised. Maggie chuckled at this. _Oh, if you only knew. _

She then heard footsteps behind her. George heard them too. Suddenly, someone's hand was on George's shoulder. George turned around to find John glaring at him. _Damn it! _Maggie thought. She was certain that they'd avoided him.

"I'm not done with ya yet, Harrison!" John sneered. Maggie decided to intervene.

"John, stop! Punching George again isn't gonna solve anything," she said, stepping in between the two boys.

"Who said I was gonna punch 'im?" John said looking at George mischievously. "I thought I'd kick 'im first."

Maggie rolled her eyes. John was still glowering at George. Maggie pulled on John's coat so he'd look at her. Once he did, Maggie continued talking: "John, listen. I'm sorry for lettin' you kiss me; I shouldn't 'ave done that. It only created this big mess. But you _knew _I liked George then, and you know et now! So just stop all of this fighting!"

John looked confused. "But Maggie, what about what ya said on the bus?"

Maggie sighed. "John I said I believed in ya, and I do! But I believe in the whole band too, not_ just_ you."

"Oh, I see," John said. He looked totally defeated, as if his soul had just been crushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Maggie.

"Plus, I'm much too young for ya John!" she said hitting his arm playfully. "Now, I know there's a girl who's just about yer age waitin' for ya at Paulie's 'ouse." Maggie gave him a sly smile.

John chuckled at this. "Yeah, yer right. Yer just a kid, like George 'ere." He gestured to George as he said it.

_Ughhhh, we were almost home free! _

"John," Maggie sighed.

"No, Mags. It's all right." George said stepping forward.

"What?" John said looking from Maggie to George.

"John, you've gotta stop treatin' me like I'm some dim kid who doesn't know me arse from me elbow," George said bluntly.

Maggie was taken aback, but John didn't look phased at all.

"Okay, but it's gonna cost ya," John said with a devious smile.

"I'm serious," George said flatly.

"So am I."

George sighed. "What then?"

"Hmmm." John put his finger to his chin, as if he were thinking. "I've got et! I get ta kiss Maggie. If she says she doesn't feel a thing, you're an adult in me book." He exclaimed with a wink.

"You've got ta-"

"I'll do et!" Maggie interrupted. She knew she had no feelings for John and she desperately wanted George to be viewed as an equal.

"What?" George looked shocked, while John looked quite satisfied with himself-what else is new? "Mags, ya don't hafta do this."

"Yes, I do. Do you wanna be branded as the 'kid' forever?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's settled. I kiss John and you get respect," Maggie said putting her hands on her hips.

"But, only if ya don't feel anything," John pointed out. Maggie rolled her eyes at him. _Like I'm gonna feel anything. . ._

"Let's just get this over with."

"Well, don't get too excited 'bout it," John said sarcastically, "Wouldn't want ya ta 'urt yerself."

"Ugh! Just kiss m-"

John kissed her before she could finish. His lips were against hers; her face in his hands. John had closed his eyes, but Maggie hadn't. She finally did because of how awkward it felt not to. As they kissed, Maggie discovered something. Finally when they separated, John and George looked at her. John still looked happy with himself, while George looked worried.

"Well?" John asked as he arched an eyebrow

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I just had to do et! So, do ya think she felt anything? Is George gonna get respect? What will happen with Cynthia? And WHERE'S Paul and Penny? Hehehe I'm a bit hyper, I don't know why though… Anways, review please! XOXOXO**


	11. Besame Mucho

**So, my cliffhanger HAS tortured you! MUHAHAHAHA! Well, *smiles evilly* good! Hehehe, I'm still a bit hyper, if you haven't noticed. Anyways, I know you weren't expecting me to upload chapter 11 a DAY later! Well, I didn't either! So, last night I was just writing the beginning of this chapter, not even thinking I'd finish it, but I did! All this inspiration just came to me out of nowhere! Well, maybe it had something to do with the music I was listening to: calm, romantic, serene music hahahaha so yeah, YOU'RE WELCOME! **

**Now, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Thank you, Tomorrow May Never Know, ****vickytmandy, IndigoNowhereGirl, and Alene236. I know some of my regular reviewers didn't get a chance to comment yet, but I just HAD to upload this. Okay I'll shut up now, since you probably wanna know what happens. So, QUIET ON THE SET! And ACTION! **

John and George continued to stare at her. Maggie decided to have some fun with this.

"Oh, George!" she said dramatically, raising a hand to her forehead. "I've realized that I still have feelins for John. Please forgive me!"

A smile crept onto George's face; he knew she was joking. John didn't, however.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No, you stupid git!" she said laughing. George broke out into laughter at the same time.

"Oh, fuck you two!" John said angrily as he stormed off toward the McCartney's house.

"Oh, come of it! It was only a joke!" George called out to him, trying not to laugh.

John continued walking as he flipped Maggie and George off without looking back. The couple just continued to laugh.

Once they'd calmed down, Maggie said, "So, I guess yer a well, respected adult now, huh?"

They started walking in the same direction that John had gone.

"Yeah. I mean, I 'ope so," George replied. "John doesn't always keep 'is side of the bargain, though."

"Well, he bettah!" Maggie exclaimed. "That was one of the most awkward moments of me life!"

"Really? George asked.

"Yeah!" Maggie exclaimed. "What? Ya think I enjoyed et?"

"Well, ya looked pretty comfortable," George muttered under his breath, but Maggie had heard him.

"Oh, George!" she said bumping his should with hers. "Yer jealous!"

"I most certainly am not!" he said defensively.

"Fine, then. Prove et!" Maggie demanded.

"Prove that I'm not jealous? How?" he asked curiously.

Maggie stopped walking and pulled George's arm to make him stop with her.

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you would of if you had been John!" she said as if she'd just thought of it.

"Okay, but I don't see how-"

"Ugh! Just shut up and kiss me!" Maggie said frustrated.

George did as he was told. He took her cheek in his hand and placed his other on her waist. He leaned into her, but stopped just an inch from her mouth and said, "Did anyone ever tell ya that yer incredible bossy?"

Maggie blushed, but smiled. "You like et," she said breathlessly.

She hated how he was torturing her; he was so close, yet so far. Finally, before she died of anticipation, his lips met hers the rest of the way. Maggie felt that _spark _she always did when he kissed her. Electricity ran through her as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. George pulled her in tighter so their bodies touched along with their lips.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted. Maggie could barely catch her breath. George had never kissed her like that-so _passionately. _This time Maggie was the embarrassed one. She blushed as George reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They started walking again.

"I guess you were right," George said.

"About what?" Maggie asked. She couldn't remember anything before the kiss.

"I _was _jealous," he said smirking at her.

"I should get ya jealous more often, then," she said returning the grin.

"Ya liked that, did ya?" he said, raising his bushy eyebrows.

She giggled. "Yeah," she answered sheepishly.

"Well, I guess ya learn somethin' new everyday." And with that, George kissed her again. Just as passionately as before, with the same spark, electricity, and breathlessness. Maggie ran her hands through his greased up hair as he pulled her tight to him and grazed her face softly with his hand. They would have stayed like that forever, but it started to rain. They parted, looked up at the sky and laughed. They ran the rest of the way back to Paul's house. As they ran up the street holding hands, George looked back at Maggie and smiled his toothy grin. Maggie giggled at him. She couldn't believe how much she could love one person, and how that one person was George Harrison.

**And cut! That was great. We'll definitely get an Oscar for this! Hahahaha So, did you like et? Are ya glad she's with George? I know I am! I know it's kinda short, but how can you add anything after that? I mean, come on! So as always review please! XOXOXO**


	12. In Spite Of All The Danger

**Chapter 12! Can you believe it? Seems like it was just yesterday that I was posting chapter one. These fanfics grow up so fast! So thank you to Tomorrow May Never Know, Obscure Séance Rita, vickytmandy, KissOfDeathJE, Victoria Harrison, and Alene236 for helping me raise this fanfic! Also thank you to my subscribers, too! All y'all rock! **

**Okay, time to review the past few chapters: We left the characters at Paul's house on Saturday. First, John punched George and then Maggie told John that they have nothing together! Paul, Penny and Cynthia were left at Paul's house while Maggie told John how it was outside. Then John left, a bit angry, and Maggie and George kissed – a lot. So, there's your review…still confused? Then go re-read! Muhahahahahaha!**

**Now, enjoy: **

It was Tuesday night. Maggie was sitting at her desk in her room writing. George hadn't gone to school, so he hadn't walked her home. She'd walked home with Paul and Penny instead. Paul told her George hadn't been on the bus in the morning and he hadn't seen him around the school either. Maggie hoped he wasn't sick. She would have called him, but telephones in the '50s were very different from the telephones of the 21st century.

She was writing a letter to John. Maggie figured that if she had possibly saved George from his early death, she could save John from his as well. She planned to give the letter to the post office, but didn't have any idea how she was going to explain to them that she wanted it to be mailed in 22 years. _I'll think of that later…_

When she was done, she re-read it. Maggie was satisfied with it. She'd included the date, the name of his killer, and where he'd be that night. She desperately hoped that John wouldn't disregard the letter or be freaked out by it. Maggie knew that it was a long shot of saving John, but she had to try, didn't she?

John wasn't angry with her and George anymore. Maybe a little jealous still, but all the drama was over. He'd actually showed Cynthia some attention on Saturday after everyone went back inside. He'd made a date with her on Friday, as well.

Maggie folded the letter and placed it into the envelope that was waiting. She wrote John's future New York address on it. Yes, she'd memorized all the Beatles addresses okay? So she was a little obsessed, aren't we all? She opened the top drawer of the desk, dropped the envelope inside and closed it.

She suddenly felt tired and rested her head on her desk. It was about eight o'clock. _Too early to go to bed,_ she thought. Maggie then heard a dull tap. It sounded like something had hit the outside of the house. She got up and went to her window to see what it was. As she walked toward it, she saw something hit the glass. When Maggie looked out the window, she saw George waving up at her and smiling his crooked grin. She smiled back and opened the window. A gush of cold wind rushed into her room and made Maggie shiver.

"What the 'ell are you doin' out 'ere?" Maggie asked, still smiling.

"Why, I'm freezin' me arse off just for you, my dear Mags!" he called up to her.

"Really?" she said crossing her arms. "And what for?"

"For this," he said clearing his throat. Then he started to sing:

"_Just you know why__  
><em>_why you and I__  
><em>_will by and by__  
><em>_know true love ways"_

Maggie immediately recognized the song. It was "True Love Ways" by Buddy Holly. Her friend Anna had mentioned what a great song it was a few days before Maggie had gone back in time. She'd fallen in love with it the first time she'd heard it. Maggie's heart melted as George continued singing:

"_Sometimes we'll sigh__  
><em>_sometimes we'll cry__  
><em>_but you'll know why__  
><em>_just you and I__  
><em>_know true love ways"_

Tears pooled in Maggie's eyes. She couldn't believe he was serenading her. She smiled down at him as he finished:

"_Throughout the days__  
>those true love ways<em>_  
>will bring us joys to share<em>_  
>with those who really care<em>

_Sometimes we'll sigh__  
>sometimes we'll cry<em>_  
>but you'll know why<em>_  
>just you and I<em>_  
>know true love ways"<em>

At the end of the song, George pulled out a rose that he'd been hiding behind his back and held it up in the air.

"Maggie Phillips?" He said looking up at her with his lovely dark eyes.

"Yes?" Maggie answered quietly.

"Will you be mine forever?"

Maggie's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't speak without crying. Instead, she nodded her head in response, while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Aww, don't cry, Mags," George said consolingly.

Maggie wiped away her tears and sniffled. "I'm not," she said, softly chuckling.

"Good," he replied. "So, now that I've made a fool outta meself, can I come up?" He made the same puppy dog face that he had made a week ago.

Maggie thought about this. She really wanted to let him in, but didn't know how to get around her parents.

"Please?" he begged. "I really am freezin' me arse off. I think it's gone bloody numb."

Maggie giggled. "All right. 'Old on a minute!" she said holding up her index finger.

She closed the window and walked out of her room. She checked how she looked in the hallway mirror. Her eyes were a little red from crying, but not too bad. She wiped away a few tears that hadn't left her eyes yet and straightened out her dress. Maggie sighed as she looked at her hair. It looked like it always did – short, brown and wavy. She missed her long hair that could be tied back into a bun. _Ah, whatever. George has already seen it like this a million times before. What's one more time?_

Maggie went downstairs and heard her parents in the kitchen. She walked through the den and peeked into the kitchen inconspicuously. Her mother was washing dishes while her father sat at the table reading a book. They were talking about what to have for dinner tomorrow night.

As Maggie turned around she spotted the family's cat, Peggy Sue (Her dad was one of the few adults who liked Buddy Holly and had named the cat after his song). Peggy Sue meowed at the door to go outside. _Thank you Peggy! _

Maggie was about to let her out and let George in, but her dad had seen her.

"Maggie?" he said from the table.

_Ugh! So close! _"Hold on a minute, dad. Peggy Sue wants to go out," she said moving toward the door. When she'd reached it, she opened the door and peeked her head outside. George was sitting on the steps.

"Pst!" Maggie motioned for him to come inside. Once indoors she told him to go upstairs.

"First door on the left," she whispered. "I'll be up in a minute."

George nodded and started up the stairs while Maggie went to the kitchen.

"Yes?" she said standing in the doorway.

"Just wanted ta make sure yer 'omework was done," he said. Maggie nodded. "Ya off ta bed then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Kinda early, isn't et?" her mom asked, not looking up from the sink.

_Crap, I'm caught. _Maggie tried to think of something to say but nothing came to her mind. Fortunately, her dad spoke up.

"Oh, let 'er go ta bed!" he exclaimed. "She never gets enough sleep!"

Her mother just rolled her eyes at him. For once, Maggie was grateful for her dad's outbursts. Getting enough sleep was on of the many things he liked to get worked up about.

"Well, night!" she said as she walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek since she was busy washing a pan.

Maggie walked out of the kitchen, through the den and up the stairs. As she opened the door to her room, she saw George sitting at her desk. He looked a little uncomfortable. She closed the door behind her and when she turned around, George was standing.

"This is for you," he said holding out the rose.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said taking the flower in her hand and smelling it. "And thank you for the song! How'd ya know that I love that song, anyways?"

"I didn't!" he chuckled. "I just thought a beautiful song like that would be pleasin' to a beautiful girl like yerself."

"Awwww, Georgie!" Maggie said putting a hand to her heart. "Did anybody evah tell ya yer full of et?"

"Yeah," he said smiling. "This bossy girl did once!"

Maggie hit his shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Oh, you know I was only jokin' Mags," he said kissing the top of her head. Maggie gave him a soft smile. She walked over to her bed and sat down, placing the rose on the nightstand. Sleepiness was starting to sink in.

"So, Paul said you weren't in school taday?" Maggie said trying to fight off her tiredness.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like goin' so I played sick and me mum let me stay 'ome," he said looking pleased with himself. He sat back down at the desk chair. Maggie knew from all her knowledge of The Beatles that George had lost all interest in school when he had started playing guitar.

"Really?" Maggie said sarcastically. "George Harrison skipped school? Surely, this can't be true!"

"'Ey! I'm not this good little kid everybody makes me out ta be!" He said frowning.

"I know, George," Maggie said reassuringly. "You're this wild, outta control teddy boy!" She broke out into a fit of giggles after she said this.

"All right!" George said getting up and smiling devilishly. "I've about 'ad enough of you're makin' fun of me!" As he said this, he tackled Maggie and started tickling her. She started laughing but tried to be quiet as she fell back on the bed.

"George!" she said in between laughing. "Stop! Mmy paarentss will hear!"

He beamed in triumph before rolling onto his back beside her. "Told ya I wasn't a good little boy," he whispered in her ear. Maggie turned to look at him.

"Well, you bettah be if you wanna stay the night!" she said seriously.

"I swear on me grave, I'll be'ave!" he said holding up a hand, vowing.

"Good." Then Maggie became anxious. "Wait, what about yer mum and dad?"

"Me brother's coverin' for me," George answered calmly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm off ta the bathroom ta change." She looked at George. "Do ya need clothes ta change into?"

"Nope!" He said sitting up taking off his coat. He was wearing a light brown pajama top that matched the pants he was wearing. Maggie had just noticed the pants.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Ya came prepared?"

"Shouldn't ya be changin'?" he said narrowing his eyes at her in a teasing way.

Maggie rolled her eyes at him. She left the room with her nightgown to change in the bathroom. When she came back, she looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. George was sitting up in her bed.

"I 'ope ya don't think I go ta bed this early all the time," she said walking over to him. "I'm just so tired tonight."

"'S all right," George assured her as she crawled under the covers.

Maggie knew her parents wouldn't check on her until the morning so she wasn't too worried about George staying the night. George lay down as Maggie pulled the blankets up around them. She rested her head on his chest while she wrapped her hand around his torso. George held her waist delicately. Suddenly, Maggie knew she had to tell George how she felt just in case she didn't get the chance to later.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say, this past week has been really wonderful and…" a tear trickled down from her eye. _Since when do I cry so much?_

"Maggie, you can tell me. 'S okay," George whispered sweetly.

"A-and I-I'm so glad that I fell in love with you, George." She said it so softly to avoid crying that she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

"Maggie, I've never been 'appier than I am with you. I couldn't imagine a more perfect girl than ya. I luv ya," he murmured. "Sweet dreams, ya perfectly bossy girl." He kissed her hair after saying it.

Maggie smiled to herself and she knew George was doing the same, even if she couldn't see his face. She was blissfully in love; she couldn't have been any more content. As she closed her eyes, she let the sound of George's heart beat lull her to sleep.

"_Maggie," a voice said. Maggie turned around. She saw George standing there smiling down at her. "Maggie," he said. _

"_Yes?" she answered. He kissed her softly. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back. "Maggie," he said again. She opened her eyes, but George was gone. _

"Maggie," her mother said.

Maggie rolled over in her bed. _Damn it! It was a dream! _

"Maggie, you have ta get up or you'll be late fer school!" Her mother said sternly.

"Okay, okay," she said sitting up in her bed. She then remembered that George had stayed the night.

"I'll be downstairs makin' breakfast," her mother said as she left the room.

"Okay…" Maggie said distracted. _Where did that boy go? _

As Maggie put her slippers on, she felt something inside of one of them. She picked the slipper up and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a note, she saw as she unfolded it.

_Mags, I had to go before I got caught. Thanks for the lovely hospitality – I've never slept better! You're very pretty in your sleep, by the way. I'll see you later. Love, George_

_P.S. Like where I hid this note? I didn't want your parents finding it. Only you and me know about our sleepover – Our little secret, yeah? _

Maggie smiled at the small letter. She could picture him sitting at her desk, writing this while he watched her sleep. She loved it – their little secret. Excitement built inside of her as she got dressed. _I have the best boyfriend ever!_

**So adorable! George really is the best boyfriend ever! So, now that the whole love triangle between Maggie, George and John is cleared up, what will happen next? Will Maggie get home? Will Paul and Penny EVER come back into the story? Will The Quarrymen have another gig? All these questions WILL be answered! So review please if ya want them answered quickly! I must warn you, though: only a few more chapters left and then this story will be all grown up, off to college, getting married, having a family. I'm getting all choked up just thinking about it. *Wipes away tears* Okay, so review please! XOXOXO**


	13. A Day In The Life

**I would like to thank all of you guys who read, review and subscribe to this story! You guys have been so supportive and it's just awesome! I'm so happy people are actually reading this. So, I'd like to thank Obscure Séance Rita, vickytmandy, Imagining Living In Peace, IndigoNowhereGirl, Ruby Smith, ****I Love Jenny Lee Lindberg, HazelEyes12, and ****ibeebrookie87 for your wonderfully wonderful comments! I'd also like to send a special shout out to Obscure Séance Rita for all her help! She's given me great ideas and has been my motivation to keep me writing, cause I can get pretty lazy! So check out her stories! Especially With A Little Help From My Friends, it's amamamamamaazing! hehehehe**

**Now, I'd like to apologize to those who were moved to tear by my last chapter. This chapter should make up for that, since I added some comedy in it! Also, I'd like to address the requests people have been making for a sequel. I'm not sure, if I'm going to write one, but I do have ideas for two new stories! So, after this one is done (which will be very soon sadly), you'll hafta read my next one. Okay, enough about me, let's get back to Maggie and George and their friends! And BEGIN: **

Maggie was sitting in her English class on Friday afternoon. She was staring at the clock above the door while her teacher babbled on about _Great Expectations. _Personally, Maggie hated the book – it was depressing and served no purpose to a girl in love.

_Only 30 more minutes of this torture. _

Unfortunately, her teacher noticed her not paying attention. "Miss Phillips is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" she asked looking at the clock, then at Maggie.

"No, Miss Baker," she answered smiling, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere but 'ere, learnin' all about Pip and 'is misfortunes."

The young teacher laughed and then said, "I thought so." Miss Baker went back to talking about the novel. Maggie's friend Alice turned slightly around in her desk when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Nice save," she whispered.

"Thanks," Maggie whispered back.

"So what were ya thinkin' about?" she asked curiously.

Alice and Maggie had apparently been friends for a while, but Maggie hadn't met her until two days after she went back in time. Therefore, she didn't feel comfortable revealing to Alice what she'd been thinking about – George waiting outside, smiling his perfectly lop-sided grin, his dark eyes following her every move as she walked toward him. Maggie got lost in these thoughts again.

"'Ey!" Alice whisper-shouted, nudging her arm. "I asked ya a question…" Her blue eyes were wide with annoyance.

"The Quarrymen's gig tonight," Maggie said. She wasn't lying either, they _did _have a gig. So she'd been thinking about a certain member and not the gig – who needed to know?

"Oh, sounds fun!" she replied excited. "Can I come?"

"Sure." Maggie didn't see why not.

Alice turned back in her seat as she said, "Fab." Maggie smiled to herself. _It was fab, wasn't it?_

The rest of class time was dedicated to individual reading. After 20 minutes of deafening silence, the final bell rang. _Freedom!_

Maggie walked out of the classroom with Alice. They met up with Penny as they exited the building. Penny was telling Alice where the boys were playing when Maggie felt someone's hands around her waist.

"'Ey," a deep voice whispered in her ear. The owner of the voice then kissed her on the cheek softly. Maggie looked up and saw George smiling at her.

"'Ey, you," she said and then kissed him on the lips. Penny cleared her throat so Maggie and George separated. Maggie blushed.

"You'll hafta excuse these two," Penny said to Alice while pointing at the couple. "They can't keep their 'ands off each other."

"Oh please!" Maggie exclaimed. "You should see 'er and Paul!" she told Alice.

Alice laughed at the two girls bickering. George spoke up over them: "Well, I'm George," he said to her, "Maggie's me ball 'n chain." He grinned devilishly thinking Maggie hadn't heard, while Alice giggled. Maggie had heard, though so she elbowed him in the side.

"Don't be rude, Mags," Penny teased. "Introduce the poor lad."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Penny. Then she looked at Alice and said, "Sorry. This is George. George this is Alice."

"Nice ta meet cha," Alice said.

"She wants to come along with us to the gig," Penny stated. "That all right?" she asked George.

"The more the merrier!" George happily answered. "We're always lookin' fer a crowd."

"What time is it at again?" Maggie asked.

"Five," George answered.

"Okay. So Penny and Alice, you guys can come ovah round four and we can all get ready togethah," Maggie told the girls. "Cynthia's gonna come ovah too."

"Who's Cynthia?" Alice asked.

"John's girlfriend," Penny answered.

All of the girls at Maggie and Penny's school knew who the members of the Quarrymen were, just not personally. Almost all of them had crushes on them, too – _Early Beatlemania_, Maggie called it.

As Maggie and George were about to leave, a boy much older than them walked up behind Alice and tapped her on her left shoulder. He moved to her right side as she looked over her left shoulder. Alice then looked over her right shoulder and yelped in excitement.

"Richie!" she exclaimed joyfully as she gave him a hug. The boy, Richie, laughed.

_Why does he look so familiar? _Maggie asked herself.

Alice turned to George, Maggie and Penny and said, "This is me cousin, Richie."

"Ello," Richie said waving a hand covered in rings.

_Oh my goodness! It's Ringo Starr! _Maggie tried to keep her cool.

"So what are ya doin' 'ere?" Alice asked him.

"Me and Elsie were visitin' yer mum and she sent me to come and get cha," he replied.

"Oh, okay," she said, "Well, I'll see ya lot latah!" She walked away with Richie.

"Did you see 'is great big hooter?" Penny asked with wide eyes, once they were out of ear shot.

"'Ey! Be nice!" Maggie said defensively.

"Oh, like you weren't thinkin' the same thing!" Penny said accusingly, putting her hands on her hips.

"All right girls," George said. "Let's not 'ave ourselves a barney."

"Sorry." Penny apologized. "Okay, so I'll see ya at four, Mags."

"See ya then."

Penny crossed the street as George and Maggie turned left and walked down the street.

"So ya gonna have the girls ovah?" George asked casually.

"Yup."

"You bettah not talk about me!" George said jokingly.

"Oh don't worry," Maggie said winking at him.

"What's that suppose ta mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothin,'" she said speeding up her pace.

"'Ey! Come back 'ere!" George said. Maggie started running with George chasing her. _How did this all happen? _was all Maggie could think as she ran down the street.

Later on, Maggie was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall with Penny next to her. Cynthia was sitting in the desk chair while Alice raided Maggie's closet. She had told Alice that she could borrow something of hers since Alice claimed to have nothing to wear. It was about five o'clock and the girls planned to leave in a half hour.

Maggie had a record player in her room. Over the past two weeks, she'd learned how to use it. Cynthia had brought over the most recent Chuck Berry album to listen to. The song playing ended. The girls were having a conversation as "Rock and Roll Music" began to play. Maggie jumped off the bed and started singing along. The other girls started laughing. She didn't care though. Maggie grabbed Alice and started dancing with her. Soon all of them were dancing and singing. When the song ended, they collapsed in laughter.

"Maggie, you are absolutely mad!" Cynthia said laughing.

"I know!" Penny agreed. "How'd ya evah get a quiet boy like George?"

"_Him? Quiet?" _Maggie questioned. "Once he gets talkin', that boy won't shut up!"

The girls giggled at this. "Yeah, now that I think of et," Penny said thoughtfully, "Paul has mentioned that, along with how great he looks. I swear, that boy is more conceded than _me_!"

Maggie burst out laughing. "Yeah and that's sayin' somethin'!"

Penny pushed Maggie so that she almost fell off the bed. It was all in good fun, though.

"Ya know," Cynthia said sitting down in the desk chair. "John's like that too. Everywhere we go, 'e's gotta stop and check 'ow 'e looks. If I didn't know any bettah, I'd say 'e really does think 'e's Elvis!"

They all fell into hysterics again. "That sounds like John, all right," Maggie said falling back on the bed.

"So are you three datin' them or criticising' them?" Alice asked teasingly from inside the closet. She was buried under at least three dresses.

"Oh hush!" Penny called to her.

Alice laughed. "Oh! I think I found somethin'!" she shouted from under the clothes. Her hair was askew as she emerged with a dark blue dress with a subtle flower print.

"That's cute," Maggie said trying not to giggle. Penny and Cynthia were attempting to hold back their giggles as well.

"What?" Alice asked looking scared. Penny pointed to her hair. Alice moved toward the mirror by the door. She chuckled as she saw her hair.

"Okay, so is this dress all right?" she asked the three other girls.

"Yes!" they all answered in unison. "Now go change!" Penny said impatiently.

"No need ta be rude," Alice said as she left the room. She was going to change in the bathroom.

"Well, if ya would quit faffin' around," Penny said under her breath.

Maggie nudged her with her shoulder to remind Penny to be nice. Cynthia stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "You two ready?" she asked.

"Yup."

Penny and Maggie stood up and checked themselves in the mirror also. Maggie was wearing a pale pink dress with a gray sweater. Her tights matched her sweater as did her flats. She had decided to curl her hair. Penny had chosen to wear an aqua dress with a white sweater. Her shoes matched her dress and had a small heel. She had straightened her hair using large rollers – something Maggie had just learned was the norm in the '50s. Cynthia looked stunning. Her dress was dark purple and really brought out her eyes. She wore a black sweater and matching shoes.

Alice came back from the bathroom with her dark blue dress on as the girls were getting their purses. Maggie looked at her. "You look great! Now you just need shoes."

She went to her closet and pulled out black flats that had stylish dark blue bows on the toe. She handed them to Alice. "Perfect!" she said excitedly. She slipped them on her feet and grabbed her purse – fortunately it was black too.

"Do you want a sweater?" Maggie asked Alice.

"Nah, I'll be okay," she said shaking her head. "I have me coat. It'll probably be warm in the pub, yeah?"

"Yeah," Penny answered impatiently.

"So we all ready?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup."

The girls filed out of Maggie's room and down the stairs. Maggie told her parents she'd be home around nine or ten as all four put their coats on. After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, the girls left and started walking up the street toward the bus stop. The pub was on the other side of town, but was similar to the one that they went to regularly. The boys had told them that it was bigger and had a stage. It was also a little more upscale.

Maggie was very excited that the boys had another gig and couldn't wait to hear them play. _I hope I never go back to the future, _Maggie thought as she boarded the bus.

**And finish! Hahahaha well, not just yet! I have two more chapters planned for this story, then it will be done! Can you believe it? I know I can't! So did you like my Ringo appearance? I just HAD to have him make a cameo, maybe I'll have him come back later. Tell me what ya think in a review! XOXOXO**


	14. Let It Be

**Okay, so this is Chapter 14! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School started up again and it just totally stressed me out. Plus, I had SO much writer's block…it was just AWful! So, I apologize to all my faithful readers from the bottom of my heart. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter. So, snaps to Obscure Séance Rita, ****ibeebrookie87, ****Victoria Harrison, vickytmandy, I Love Jenny Lee Lindberg, Alene236, and Has a Rubber Soul! Also, snaps to those of you who subscribed to me or my story or both!**

**So, before you start reading, I think it's only fair to warn you: have a box of tissues nearby! Okay, enjoy!**

The pub was packed and The Quarrymen were playing better than ever. Teenagers were everywhere and most of them were dancing. They loved the band. Some had even tried to dance on top of the tables, but the owner, a Mr. McGregor, wouldn't have it. He'd threatened to kick them out in his thick Irish accent.

Maggie was sitting at a table by herself while Penny, Cynthia and Alice danced. She had just come from the bathroom and decided to sit down for a while. The boys were playing Bony Maronie and she was watching them with wide eyes. It was incredible how much energy John sang with. Maggie couldn't help but think of the letter she'd written him. She had brought it to the post office the day before and asked a woman behind a desk if they held letters until a certain date. The woman had told her that she could write the date she wanted it to be mailed on a slip of paper and attach it to the letter. They'd then mail it on that day.

"Someone's birthday, I suppose?" the woman had asked Maggie.

"What?"

"Well, most people 'ave us 'old things till a specific date ta ensure that birthday cards get mailed on time. Is that what yer doin'?" she looked at Maggie skeptically as she handed her the slip of paper.

"Uh, yeah," she lied. The woman had been a little nosy and it had made Maggie nervous. She had just wanted to get it over with so she could leave.

Maggie had decided to have the letter mailed on November 1, 1980. That way he'd have enough time to prepare, but wouldn't forget. After Maggie had written down the date, the woman took the slip, paper clipped it to the letter and put it in a box on her desk with a few other envelopes already inside it without even looking at the slip. Maggie had then thanked the woman and left.

Now all she could do was wait. Wait to see how long this would all last. Wait to see when reality would strike. Wait to see if George and John could cheat death. _Waiting _was torture.

"There you are!"

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and turned around in her chair and saw Alice sitting across from her.

"I've been lookin' all ovah fer ya!" She exclaimed. Her voice was barely audible, due to all the music.

"I took a break. All that dancin' tired me out," Maggie told her.

"Yeah, I'm startin' ta sweat. S'pretty grotty," Alice said wiping her forehead.

Maggie smiled to herself. _Grotty._

Bony Maronie ended as Alice took a sip of her water. Everyone clapped including the two girls.

"Thank ya, thank ya," John said out of breath. "Now, this next song goes out to a real ace girl even though she can get pretty cheeky at times!" He winked at Maggie as he began playing. The rest of the boys joined him.

Maggie gasped. "Alice! It's Be-Bop-A-Lula! Let's dance!" She stood up, grabbed Alice and dragged her to the dance floor. She couldn't believe John had remembered that Be-Bop-A-Lula was one of her favorites. She sang along as she danced with Alice.

Later Maggie, Penny, Alice and Cynthia were sitting at their table talking as the boys packed up their instruments. It was around eight thirty. Alice was gushing about the whole gig. She reminded Maggie of the teenagers who would suffer from Beatlemania in the mid '60s. Her blonde hair was a little askew from dancing, but she still looked nice. Cynthia looked prim and proper, as always as she sat there drinking her tea. Across from her, Penny leaned her head on Maggie's shoulder, something she did when she was tired. Maggie sat there trying to remember the last time she had had this much fun.

As she thought about this, a young man entered the pub. His hair was greased back and he had bright blue eyes. Maggie recognized him as Ringo Starr. _Or it is Richie? Or Ringo? Ugh, too confusing! Why's he here anyways? _

"Alice," Maggie said.

"Yeah?" she said turning to her. She had been talking to Cynthia about the art college.

"Yer cousin's 'ere," Maggie told her, motioning to him.

"Really?" Alice turned around in her chair. "Oh, I'm so glad 'e came! I told 'im all about the gig! 'E's a drummer ya'know and said 'e'd luv ta come."

"'E's a drummer?" Penny asked. "Is 'e in a band?"

"Yeah, they're called Rory Storm and the Tornadoes, or somethin," Alice answered waving to her cousin.

"The Hurricanes," Maggie corrected her quietly.

"What?" Alice looked at her perplexed.

"Oh, uh nothin," Maggie said trying not to blush. Alice was about to ask her again, but Ringo had joined them.

"Richie! I'm so 'appy ya came! But you missed them play!" Alice exclaimed punching Richie's arm teasingly.

"Sorry. I got 'eld up," he said shrugging his shoulders.

The Quarrymen had just finished packing their instruments when John leapt of the small stage.

"Well, ello, ello!" he said walking over to them. "Look at all the lovely talent we've got 'ere!"

Alice giggle like a little school girl while Penny rolled her eyes at him. He reached across the table and took a gulp of Cynthia's tea and asked, "Who's the bloke?"

Cynthia gave him a disapproving look, but John just winked at her.

"I'm right 'ere, mate!" Richie said defensively.

"Well, introduce yaself then!" John exclaimed, trying to get a rise out of him. "I'm John Lennon and this is me band: The Quarrymen." The rest of the boys had joined them around the table.

"I'm Richie Starkey," he replied happily

"Whatdya do, Mista Starkey?" John asked pulling up a chair and resting his feet on the table.

"I'm in a band as well. Play the drums for Rory Storm and the Hurricanes," he answered confidently.

"Really? I've 'eard of them," John said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his forefinger. "Would ya mind playin' somethin' fer us Richie?"

"Not at all," he answered coolly.

Maggie could tell John was just messing with Richie as a joke. Richie seemed to know it too, but played along anyways. The two boys walked up on stage and Richie took a seat behind the drum kit. He and John began talking and then Richie started to play. Maggie couldn't believe what she was witnessing: The future drummer of The Beatles was playing for John Lennon. She couldn't help but smile.

George took John's chair and sat at the end of the table next to Maggie, while Paul sat at the other end next to Penny. Colin, the Quarrymen's drummer, couldn't join them because he had to leave.

"Can you believe 'im?" Paul asked anyone who would listen. "Makin' that poor lad play fer 'im?"

"Oh, don't go gettin' all jealous, Paulie," George teased him. "John still luvs ya that most!"

Everyone laughed at what had been said, even Penny.

"Ahh, shut et," Paul said dismissively.

Maggie took a sip of her tea as George leaned closer to her.

"Did I mention ya look really beautiful?" he said quietly, but sincerely.

"No, I don't think ya did," Maggie replied, flirting a bit.

"Well, ya do. I especially like the curls in ya hair," he complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they look great!" he said grinning.

"Thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Maggie was always self conscience about her hair, but the fact that George had liked it made her beam.

Richie's 'audition' lasted for about 20 minutes, until he said he had to leave. He and John said they'd talk about playing together sometime. Alice left with her cousin and the three couples were left alone. John took Alice's seat and put his arm around Cynthia. He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"So what's up next?" he asked the others. John always wanted to know what was next.

"I don't know Johnny," Paul answered. "But the night's still young!"

"I know!" George said excitedly. "Why don't we go down by the water? S'real peaceful down there."

The group agreed on this and put on their coats to leave. John led them out of the pub, holding Cynthia's waist. Paul followed them, with his arm around Penny's shoulders. Last out of the pub were George and Maggie holding hands. The couples stopped for a bit to admire the snow that had started to fall. Maggie stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes.

"What're ya doin'?" George asked her chuckling.

"Enjoyin' every moment as long as possible," she answered with a small smile. A snowflake landed on her nose and George kissed it.

"You're incredible," he said, pronouncing every syllable with his thick accent. It reminded Maggie of chocolate for some reason. She kissed his lips softly and felt the thrilling _spark_ between them. They parted and continued walking with the others. They crossed a street and when they'd reached the other side, Maggie remembered that she'd left her purse at the pub.

"Oh, darn et!"

"What?" George asked looking concerned.

"I forgot my purse, that's all," she told him. "I'll be right back!" Maggie turned around and walked out into the street. She heard George call her name. As she turned back, she saw bright headlights. The sound of car breaks screeched louder and louder in her ears. The next thing Maggie knew, she was on the ground holding her stomach in pain. She heard footsteps and someone kneel beside her.

"Maggie! Can you 'ear me?" George's voice quivered. Maggie wanted to speak, but couldn't. She heard a car door open and John yelling.

"What the fuck, mate? Ya didn't see the bloody girl crossin' the street?" The rage burned in his voice.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't see 'er!" Maggie assumed that was the driver she heard speaking.

"John! Calm down!" Paul was trying to calm him down.

Maggie opened her eyes and saw George looking down at her. He looked extremely distraught and his dark brown eyes were filled with tears.

"M-Maggie," he choked out.

Maggie then heard more foot steps. Penny and Cynthia appeared over her. Penny was crying uncontrollably and Cynthia had tears streaming down her face. Maggie wanted to speak, assure them that she was fine, but she couldn't. She was in too much agony.

The snow was falling slowly around them, oblivious to the horror it landed on. Maggie felt the cool flakes settle on her cheeks. She suddenly felt cold and began to shiver. George took his coat off and placed it on her. She smiled up at him.

"Maggie, yer gonna be okay, ya 'ear me?" he said seriously. Tears began to escape his eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

John and Paul joined the girls and held them in their arms. John looked at Paul who looked at George. George just looked back at Maggie.

"Whatever happens Mags, just know that I love ya. I love ya today, I'll love ya tomorrow, I'll love ya forever," he whispered to her, as a tear fell from his eye onto her cheek.

Maggie knew she had to say something back. "G-George," she paused to regain her strength. "I-I'll. . . Love. . .you. . .forever. . .and. . .always." She gasped after every word because of all the anguish she was in. George smiled his lop sided grin at her as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Maggie returned the smile as her eyes began to water. All of a sudden, she felt exhausted. The idea of sleep overpowered her. She closed her eyes slowly to the sound of Penny and Cynthia crying and the silent snow falling all around them. Suddenly, all the pain and suffering was gone.

**OH. MY. GOODNESS! What just happened? Review to find out! XOXOXO**


	15. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Okay, I know I've kept you in the dark long enough! I'm really sorry I've taken SO long to update, but school just gets in the way. It's ridiculous! It should be banned! **

**Plus, last Friday, I saw a Beatles tribute band, Strawberry Fields and they were AWEsome! I even met George! I almost lost my voice from singing along to EVERY song! I'm getting ALL excited from just talking about. Okay, deep breath. **

**So, any who! This is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it! I really love how it turned out and the support you guys have given me has helped SO MUCH, you have no idea! Now, for my final thanks! *drum roll* Snaps to Tomorrow May Never Know, ****vickytmandy, ****Victoria Harrison, IndigoNowhereGirl, Shyness, ibeebrookie87, and Alene236 for your comments and all ya'll who subscribed to me! Now, as always, enjoy:**

_Maggie heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and saw snow falling all around her. The voice called her name again._

"_Maggie!" she turned around and saw George standing a few feet away from her. She tried to walk toward him, but as she moved, pain struck her whole body. Maggie collapsed on the ground as George hurried over to her. He took her hands in his and helped her up. She fell into his arms as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_George, where are we?" she asked nervously._

"_You're 'ome, Maggie," he answered calmly. _

_She looked up at him with a confused expression. "What?"_

"_You're 'ome, Mags," he smiled down at her. "Now, I gotta go, but I luv ya. 'Member that, yeah?" he said with a wink._

"_But-" Maggie began, but George started fading away. She felt the exhaustion take over once again. Her eyes began to close as she fell to the ground once more. _

"Maggie!"

Maggie's eyes shot open to the sound of her mother's voice. She couldn't believe what she saw. She blinked a few times to make sure it was real.

She was seated at the dining room table with her head resting on top of her crossed arms. From her sideways view, she could see the kitchen. Maggie sat up and saw her algebra homework sitting in front of her, just like before. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she had a text message from Anna.

Maggie suddenly understood –_It had ALL been a dream. I never met Penny, or Paul, or John, or. . ._ Her thoughts stopped as George's face flashed across her memory. Everything they'd been through – none of it was real. _But it had felt real. . ._

"Maggie!" Her mother called from the other room again.

She didn't hear her. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to make sense of everything. But, to no avail. Tears began to form in her eyes and trickle down her face.

Her mother sighed in aggravation as she walked into the dining room. "Are you deaf?" she asked exasperatedly. "I've been calling your name over and over again! John's here."

Maggie looked up at her mother. Her Liverpudlian accent was gone, along with her dress and apron. Her mother's face turned to a look of concern as she saw Maggie's tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked walking toward her.

_Everything!_ How could she explain to her mother that the love of her life had only been a figment of her imagination? That the time of her life hadn't been real at all? She became angry at these thoughts.

"Nothing!" she shouted as she stood up.

"Oh, Maggie. Please tell me!" Her mother pleaded. But Maggie only ran past her, through the den and up the stairs. She completely ignored John, knowing he wouldn't understand.

She ran into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Falling onto her bed sobbing, she could hear her mother's footsteps climbing the stairs. She began knocking on the door and begging Maggie to open it. But Maggie was too depressed. Everything she'd seen and heard, all the people she'd met and come to love –They'd all been fake. It was worse than being lied to. She felt a pit in her stomach begin to form. It eventually swallowed up her heart and all her dreams. She realized loneliness was her only friend in the world as she wept into her pillows.

Maggie awoke the next day to "Don't Bother Me." _Perfect, _she thought bitterly to herself. She looked around her room. The Beatles covered her walls – from their early mop top days to their scruffy break up. _I __**NEED **__to get out of here. _

Maggie was never one to get up right away, but staying in bed only made her more miserable. She got dressed, did her hair, ate something and brushed her teeth. It was about six fifteen and her mother still wasn't up. Deciding to walk to school instead of waiting for a ride, she left a note for her mom. Sure she'd be freaked out, but how was Maggie suppose to explain her meltdown? Leaving early was the only answer.

As she neared the high school, Maggie checked the time on her phone. Six forty-five. The school wouldn't open for fifteen more minutes. It was too cold to stand outside the school and wait. So, with this extra time, she chose to visit the playground at the elementary school across the street.

Opening the gate, the made a bee line for the swings. No matter how old you got, you never looked dumb on a swing set. Maggie dropped her bag on the ground and sat on a swing. She began pumping her legs back and forth until she reached her desired speed. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away. As the wind rushed past her ears, she thought about how John and George were still dead. That's what hurt the most – knowing she hadn't saved them; that she'd _failed. _Her eyes became full of tears, but she wiped them away. Maggie was determined to stop crying over all of this. _It was childish_, she convinced herself.

Maggie's eyes opened as she heard the first bus pull up to the high school across the street. She jumped off the swing, grabbed her backpack and headed toward the brick building. Once inside, she put her belongings away in her locker except her phone. She sent Anna a text message as she closed her locker and sat down in front of it. Waiting for her to reply, Maggie leaned against the wall of lockers and closed her eyes again. She felt tired. _Maybe getting up early isn't such a good idea. . ._

"Wakey, Wakey!" Maggie opened her eyes. She saw Anna standing in front of her smiling.

"Did someone get here a little too early and decide to take a little nap?" Anna asked her petting her head. Maggie swatted her hand away.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" she said extending her hand to help her up. Maggie ignored her comment. After all, Anna didn't know what had happened.

"So, are ya excited for the concert this weekend?" Anna asked her, once she was standing up.

"Wha, what concert?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"The Beatles concert, ya dumbo!" She answered with wide eyes. "How could _YOU _forget?"

"The _Beatles _concert?" Maggie inquired skeptically.

"Yeah, The _Beatles_!As in _John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison _and _Ringo Starr_!"Anna answered her, practically shouting. "Their big reunion tour? Ring any bells?"

Maggie couldn't believe her ears. She had too make sure what she was hearing was true.

"Anna, give me Ringo!" She demanded.

"Why do you want my ipod?" Anna asked looking nervous.

"Just give me the damn ipod!" Maggie yelled.

"Okay, okay!" She said handing her the ipod from her back pocket.

"Thanks!" Maggie said shaking with excitement as she took the ipod. She opened the Wikipedia app and searched "George Harrison." As it loaded, Maggie took a deep breath. When it was finally finished, she scrolled down and checked the "Background Information" section. She read the information slowly and when she was done, she gasped.

"Anna! He's alive, he's alive!" Maggie screamed joyfully. Anna looked from her to the ipod and back again.

"Yeah, Mags. . .He's _been _alive. . ." she said mockingly.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her and told her to shut up. She then thought of something else.

"Wait!" She said eagerly as she reopened the same app.

"What are you doing now?"

"SHHHHH!"

Maggie searched "John Lennon" with the same results. She grinned down at the screen and up at Anna. Anna only rolled her eyes at her and called her crazy. Maggie was elated; it hadn't been a dream. It'd been real; **ALL **of it. All the emptiness that had inhabited her seemed to melt away. She felt complete again. Just knowing that everything she'd experienced had been real made all the difference.

Anna waved her hand in front of Maggie's face. "Earth to Maggie. . ."

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked happily.

"I gotta show you something!" Anna said enthusiastically. She opened up a book that she was carrying with her. While trying to find the page she was searching for, Anna explained that she'd just bought the book and that it was about the Beatles. She angled the page so that they could both view it together. It was an early picture of The Quarrymen sitting around a table at a pub.

"Look!" Anna said pointing to a girl sitting next to a young George. "She looks just like you! Isn't that amazing?"

Maggie smiled at the picture and then looked up at Anna. She decided to tell her. _What the hell, right?_

"Listen," she began. "Want to know a secret?"

**The End! Can you believe it? It's all done! So review and let me know what ya think. Oh! And by the way, I'm taking a month or two off from writing – I need to catch up on some drawings. I promised some friends I'd draw them their favorite Beatle hehehehe But after that, I'll be posting my next story – She Came in Through the Bathroom Window – so keep an eye out! And, as always, may The Beatles be with you XOXOXO **


End file.
